


Our Toxic Relationship

by exbtto



Series: The Story Of Them [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Other, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Showki, Smut, Toxic Relationship, War, Werewolf, Werewolves, abnormal, kiho, so dramatic, unnatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: No one knew that with Lord Kihyun coming to the EmpireThat a lot of changes going to happen and the first of them lord HoseokHe didn’t imagine that he might fall in love with his brother  Hyunwoo's husband





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just the beginning of the fic, i wish you enjoy it and if there any mistakes Please remember that Eng is not my first language <3

He was the happiest one on the kingdom

He was happy

He is going to marry the man that he been loved

From he was a child

 

 

**“I can’t believe it, Minhyuk tomorrow is our engagement day”**

His loyal valet was smiling to him as he arranges his red golden velvet suit for him

**"I wish you a happy life with him master “**

**"I will be the happiest person in the world if I marry Son Hyunwoo, the lord of Son** **Empire, my childhood lover,"** says the 20 years old Kihyun

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile at the castle of Son family

At that huge suite of the lord Son Hyunwoo

 

He was on top of him on that big bed

 

And the Gold-Plated Red Velvet Curtains Dangling round the bed

 

Kissing him with passion **“slowly baby we have time to do this be patient”** the older says

 **“yeah I believe you, it’s not like tomorrow your going to engaged to that yoo family’s son, that fucking asshole is going to take you from me”** the younger says while the other eating his ass

 

The older move away and sigh **“hyungwon love please stop talking about him like that and you know he doesn't know about us"** the older says

 

 **"Of course, he won't no one knew we are a secret Hyunwoo a secret if my husband knows I would be dead,"** Hyungwon says

 

 **“No, I won’t let him even touch you”** he hugs him as he says that

 

 **“I’m wondering what might hoseok do if he knew about us”** hyungwon whisper

 

 **"He couldn't do anything I'm Son's son and he is just a** **shin’s son Half-brother he can't do anything while I'm here,"** Hyunwoo says

 

Hyungwon look at him in the eye and whisper **“Then why you didn’t stop our marriage?”**

 

Hyunwoo sigh **“I were weak and afraid of my father he won’t let me marry a Son of a farmer, and hoseok were in deep love with you and I should marry someone from a noble family”**

Hyungwon hug him and kiss his forehead **“don’t worry love I’m yours only you”**

 

The older smiles to him and kiss him

 

 

 

 

 

He was in his office

 

 **“he is in lord Hyunwoo suite"** the younger says

 **“hmm, as if it something new changkyun”** the older replay without bothering himself of taking his head of his paper

 

 **"I'm worried about the new lord who is going to marry him,"** Chang says

 **“His fiancé? the Yoo’s family son?”** the older ask him while he signs some of the paper

 

 **“yes, have you seen him before my lord?”** chang ask

 

**“No, I was in the shin empire with my father at the time he and his family visit my mom”**

**“I heard that he has a bewitching beauty that no one can take his eyes away of him”**

 

The older didn’t response

And at that time changkyun bow to him and leave the office

 

 

He sighs thinking about his husband and his half-brother **“their relationship should stop before the marriage, I should do something”**

 

As he finished his words the door open and that body enter **“love what are you doing here still working?”** the younger asks

 

He smiles at him

 

How could he not? to this quaintness? His husband

 

And the guy that he loves from the bottom of his heart?

 

He couldn’t

 

He kissed him and hug the younger body dragging him to his lap **“I miss you love why you always let me and go?”** he says as he rubs his nose on the latter neck smelling his scent, but all he can smell is Hyunwoo perfume

 

Why he is still in love with this cheater

Why he couldn’t stop his feelings

 

Why?

 

 

 

 

 

At the Next night

 

The party was started a few hours ago everyone was dancing, drinking and chatting

 

Hyun-woo was standing there beside his father and older brother Hoseok and their mother

 

 

She was the happiest one

 

His younger son is going to marry her best friend son

 

**“why isn’t he here yet?”**

 

His mom shushes him **"he would be here any minute I told him to come late so that you would be anxious to see him”**

Hyunwoo roll his eye and whisper **“God stop her from doing this to me”**

 

As he stops saying that he saw his fiancé enter the hall wearing that white golden suit smiling to him the younger eyes were on him

 

He is magnificent he admits this fact

 

The younger come close to the place where he and his family waiting

 

The younger bow for them

 

He felt his father push him to the younger

 

He sighs and move closer to the younger and smile to him awkwardly

 

He knew that the younger love him, but he doesn’t he love hyungwon

 

He is forced on marrying him he can't handle this fact

 

But at the same time, he knows that the younger has nothing to do with the situation

 

He is younger than him with 12 years gap

 

He took the younger hand and kiss it **“Good evening Mr. kihyun”**

 

The younger smile to him with redness on the cheeks **“Just kihyun my lord”**

 

On the other hand, he was standing there near the incident watching that sacred beauty in front of him smiling to his brother

 

His heart is beating so fast, and as he and the other have an eye connect his heart starts to skip the beat

 

He knows that at that moment many things would change in his life

 

Start from the relationship with his cheater husband

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Your distinctive scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter enjoy it love you all <3

He was sitting in the corner on his husband lap on that huge couch

Watching with jealousy

 

Hyunwoo was dancing along with kihyun his hand around the younger waist and the other holding his palm into his

 

 **“You smelled so good love”** he hears his husband says while his nose rubbing his neck

 

He sighs and turns his head to the one under him **"yeah I think my heat is coming soon"**

 

The older smile to him **“then you should be in our suite the few coming days”**

 

The younger roll his eyes **"you know that I don't want you to touch me in those days especially this time "**

Hoseok sigh **“until when? until when you will ignore me when you be in heat let me help you and ... you know have our own…”**

 

Hyungwon stop him **"No I told you it's too early to have kids"**

 

**“but it’s been 5 years since when get married love, until when you want me to wait?”**

 

**“few more years”**

 

After that, they stop talking

 

Hoseok look at his husband and catch him watching his brother with jealousy

 

He sighs and moves from under him **"I will bring for me some drink do you want some love?"**

 

The other didn’t even listen to him

 

He let him and go to the huge table set aside and pour a drink for himself while watching his brother dancing with his fiancé

 

The younger smiling so brightens to the taller and the other giving him his back he can’t see his reaction

 

 

He sighs ‘this poor guy doesn’t know what is coming to him’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **“Master did you call me?”** he asks as he enters the huge new suite that Kihyun will share from now on with Hyunwoo until he marries him

 

 **“yes, minhyukii come and help me with these clothes,"** Kihyun says as he tried to take the cloth off

 

**"master the madam told me that I can't share you the room because maybe the lord come to you and he wants to be with you alone “**

 

The younger blush **“Oh It’s okay minhyukii if I need you, I will let the slaves call you”**

 

 **"Okay master as you like,"** minhyuk says while giving kihyun naked shoulder some massage

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was suffering from his heat it’s just the beginning and the room is full of his own chocolate smell he looks at his slave **"call him for me "**

 

And the slave says while sitting on his knee **"but my lord Hoseok lord is in your main room"**

Hyungwon whimper **"I don't care to call him now I need him "**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was setting with kihyun eating some apple and strawberry in silence when the door knock, and the servant open the door

 

As he sees the special slave, he knows who need him and says **“I’m coming”**

 

Letting the younger besides him look at him in query look

 

But he didn't give him an answer and go to the other suite

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He enters the suite walking along with the slave and pass the main room and enter the behind him

 

 

As the door closed, he smells the strong chocolate smell and he groans at the younger sight

He was laying on the bed moaning wearing nothing

 

Only a silk robe cover his back and it's a slide from his shoulder to expose his perfect milky skin

 

 

The younger look at him and whimper in desperate **"I need you Hyunwoo come and knot me alpha, fuck me Hyunwoo"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was standing in front of the door listening to his husband being fucked by his brother

He feels so painful

 

It's not the first time not at all but this time he felt something strange

 

He let them and go

 

Walking out of the suite to the back garden between the plants watching the stars from the pure sky

 

He stops in front of the small pond as he notices the petite body setting on the edge of the pond

playing with the flower and the moonlight reflected on his face 

 

He snickers and by that the other turn speedily and stand

 

But he Hinders by his cloth and fall on his butt

  

Hoseok couldn’t handle the cute sigh of the younger and laugh on him **“oh sorry lord kihyun I just can’t stop sorry”**

The younger try to stand but he couldn’t and set there with silent and says in whispering tone “sorry my lord I shouldn't be here at this time"

  

Hoseok look at the younger set in there and say as he walks closer to him **"it's all right in here don't be worry "**

 

He Bends down to the younger checking his leg **“are you okay?”**

 

Kihyun blush with surprise **“My lord I’m okay”**

 

Hoseok didn't give him any words checking his feet with his warm palm **" it looks like that your feet** **are** **buckle I should call someone to take you to your room to rest and have a doctor to check on you"**

 

He looks up and stares at the latter

 

He stops breathing at the beauty in front of him 

 

With his almond eye staring back at him and the moonlight reflect on his eye pupil

 

His sparkling pink lip, his long eyelashes, and pale rosy skin

 

He swallows hard and removes his eye away from him **"I will call the guard to carry you to your room”**

 

He stands in hurry and walks away from him ‘that's wrong my heart shouldn't beat for someone other than hyungwon my husband yes I should be away from this new boy'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He breathes heavily and rests his head on the other chest **"let's rest a little bit and have another round "**

 

The older laugh at him **“God you be so greedy when you be in heat”**

 

The younger whimper and says **“it’s not like it’s something I can control it by myself”**

 

Hyunwoo turn to him look to him in the eyes **“I love you in the way you are”**

 

Hyungwon smiles to him and says **“And I love you more”**

 

 

 

 

 

He was sitting on the huge bed on his new room watching the doctor butting some medicine on his foot and wrap some cloth on it **“you should be careful more my lord it’s great that it’s just a muscle strain, just a few days and you will be okay don’t walk a lot”**

 

He let him and exit the room

 

 **"why didn't you told me to come with you master"** Minhyuk asks with a worried tone

 

Kihyun smiles to him **“I’m okay minhyukii, I’m tired now you can go, and I will just sleep”** he tells him and cover himself with cover and close his eyes

Minhyuk bow to him and walk to exit the room

 

 

 

After he hears the door closed, he opens his eyes and the tears start to fall **“why always it’s me”**

He sobs and starts to cry **hardly "why he can't love me, why he can't see me as someone he can love, why always anyone I love doesn't give me any attention, I'm tired from myself"**

 

And he starts to wail slowly

 

 

 

 

 **“My lord your fiancé gets hurt"** the slave says while Hyunwoo hugging hyungwon against his body in the other room 

 

 **"Oh, great now he starts to play give me some attention game,"** hyungwon says rolling his eye

 

Hyunwoo ignore him “who bad he is?”

 

**“Not really bad my lord, he is in his room now sleeping”**

 

 **"great you can go out"** Hyunwoo says while standing and wear his own clothes

 

 **“where do you think you are going?”** hyungwon ask wondering

 

 **"I should check on him after all, love"** Hyunwoo answer him

 

 **“he is sleeping didn’t you hear the slave what says?”** hyungwon says

 

 **"I know but I should check on him you know that his family left, and no one is here for him,"** Hyunwoo says

 

**“he is one of our family you know he is now son’s one”**

  

Hyunwoo smiles **"you include your self as the son that make my heart feels sours"**

 

He kissed his forehead and went out of the room walking to his fiancé room

 

 

 

 

He enters the room to see the other sleeping and whimper with unclear words

 

He sat beside him on the edge of the bed and play with the other hair while meditate his face, his swollen pink close eyelid, parted lip, blushing cheek, and his scent

 

His special raspberry scents

 

He swallows hardly while feel dizzy by the younger strong sweet scent

 

He looks to the other foot to see clearly the cloth that wraps around his foot

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up by a strong ginger scent he opens his eyes waiting to his vision to clarify

  

It was Hyunwoo checking his foot

 

He tries to set but the older bend him into the bed **“you should rest, who are you now?”**

 

Kihyun blush and smiles **“I’m great my Lord”**

  

He looks into Hyunwoo eyes when the other look at him

 

But he smiles to him **“great you, scare me?”**

 

Kihyun ask wondering **“Did I?”**

 

Hyunwoo look at him query **“you what?”**

  

Kihyun look away from him **"scare you, did you get worried on me?"**

 

Hyunwoo stop massaging his feet and look at him and now he sees that look he never sees on the younger eye

 

He didn’t know what it’s, but he feels that is something wrong with the younger **“of course love I would worry you are my fiancé”**

 

Kihyun blush and move his face away **“it’s the first time”**

 

Hyunwoo frizz his eyebrows **“what is your first time?”**

 

Kihyun look into his eye **“Someone told me ‘love’, no one say it for me before”**

  

Hyunwoo realize what he just says and sighs **"Oh yeah I supposed to say it for you because you are my future husband”**

 

**“Not because you might be in love with me?”**

 

And at that moment their eyes met

 

The gaze that the younger eye have is something danger

 

He slides beside him and wraps his hand around his waist

 

He feels so dizzy and the raspberry scents bind him with the younger

 

Without any control, his lip connects with the younger in a ravenous kiss as if he was fascinated

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write some comment about any thing that might come to your mind about the next chapter 
> 
> and about this chapter and how it was 
> 
>  
> 
> love you <3


	3. Spying on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if everything hyungwon planned to happen, did happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for long time no writing and it's took me so long but it's long story I'm not going to bother you with it enjoy the chapter  
> twt: @99Monkixx

He opens his eyes to meet that petite naked body sleep next to him

 

 

He frozen for seconds to realizes that it’s Kihyun's body

 

He removes his arm slowly under the younger head and thinks about how he get this far with him

He was drunk with his raspberry scent

He couldn’t control himself from coition with the younger

 

 

He slides out of the bed to wear his cloth and sighs thinking about the younger and his lover

 

He starts to have an attraction to the younger

He is nice, cute and delicate

But he loves Hyungwon more, he shouldn’t think about others in this way

 

 

 

 

 

 

He opens his eye to see the empty space beside him

He felt frustrated, thinking about someone who slept with him the last night and disappears the next morning, this makes him feel sick

 

He steps away from the bed and walks to let Minhyuk wrap his cloth around him

 

 

 **“let’s wash you, master,”** Minhyuk tells him looking at the sadness face in front of him, it's breaking his heart, he loves his master much, he serves him from he was a little kid

He took the younger with him to the hot fountain that is specified for the royal family

 

 

 

 

He walks looking to the ground thinking about the man he loves but he doesn’t have the same feeling

 

He left up his head when he arrives at the place to see the couple set there

 

Hoseok and hyungwon having their own bath

 

He bows to them and goes to another pond with Minhyuk

 

Watching the lovey-dovey between the two in front of him make him feel sick the smell of chocolate was strong to him but there is another strong smell, something too sweet

 

It’s like mixed between Honey and caramel, the sweet strong smell makes him feel dizzy

 

He tries to ignore the scents and wash his body with the help of minhyuk

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was happy his husband between his hands kissing him and giggle over nothing

 

He loves when their relationship turns like this, he misses his Hyungwon

His own husband

His

Is he ever was even his?

 

The smell of raspberry hit his nose with a smell of lavender

He knows the owners of those smells it’s kihyun and minhyuk

He looks up it this time as he watched him take off his cloth to reveal his naked slim body with that milky skin, a perfect leg, slim waist, round chubby ass...

 

He removes his eyes speedily away from him, he shouldn’t look at someone, not his, he is not even an odalisque he is a prince a lord, he is Hyunwoo’s, he shouldn’t think of him in this way

‘everything was for Hyunwoo’ he tries to remove those thoughts from his mind they are brother and he loves his brother

 

 

 

 **“look at me Hoseok”** the voice of hyungwon come to his ears

He turns to look at him and sight the jealousy in his eyes

‘you are so selfish you know that love, you want everyone for you’ Hoseok thinks while looking to him in love

‘but I couldn’t stop myself from loving you, like a fool’

 **“I’m just looking at you, only you”** and finish his words to kiss him

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 weeks past and the relationship between kihyun and Hyunwoo getting kind of better

 

He even starts to sleep with him

 

 

 

 

 

He was dreaming of someone that is not Hyunwoo, someone he shouldn’t be with him in this way, he was the Lord Hoseok

His muscular body, rough movement, their body rubbing against each other, the way Hoseok looking at him from the top of him, the passionate kiss, deep fucking, sweat, and his gentle touch, dirty talking, moaning whimpering, groaning

It was something hot

 

 

 

He opens his eyes wide he shouldn’t dream about this

He feels his body burning

Hyunwoo snoring next to him

It was midnight

The moon in the centre of the sky

He looks at Hyunwoo and whispers to him **“Hyunwoo wake up”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up, there are some voices and weight over his body

He opens his eye to see that most sexy view setting on top of him half naked with an open black velvet robe

Looking down at him with lust

 

 **“what am I not enough for you, or what?”** the younger says with a soft voice and gentle finger playing with the string of his clothes

 

The smell of raspberry let a warning sign turn on in his mind

Something wild is coming

he smells sweeter

 

 

 

And it was true the younger in his heat

And the sexy view in front of him making his mind go wild, and his vision gets foggy

He feels dizzy and drunk by the strong smell, the omega scents are killing his brain cell and silencing his body

His hand fly to the robe and remove it starting with his shoulder to reveal more skin

He was drowning with the younger beauty and the pink raspberry tree inked tattoo that cover his small back

 

He should do it, and fuck him he can’t handle it anymore

He should knot him and give him his pups this body should be his and only his

 

 

 

 

 

6 days past and the lord kihyun suffering from his heat but this time his future husband is here for him

That makes his heart melt

He thinks ‘maybe he starts to fall in love with me, if I became pregnant the marriage will be faster, he might look at me in another way’

He was happy he even tells the queen about this and she gave him some herbalists so that helps his pregnancy to happens

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up feeling nausea

He felt sick

 

He hugs the body next to him and whispers **“Hoseok I feel trouble”**

 

The latter opens his eye humming to him **“what’s wrong baby are you okay?”**

 

 **“I don’t know I’m tired I feel like I want to throw up all my last night dinner,”** Hyungwon says while try to not cry

 

**“My stomach hurting me I feel like I’m going to die”**

Hoseok gently rub his hand over the younger stomach **“it’s okay love wait a few minutes and I will call the doctor”**

**“No just call may slave for me to help me to go to the bathroom”**

Hoseok smile to him and kiss his forehead **“are you sure baby you are fine?”**

 

 **“yes, I’m fine to believe me,”** Hyungwon says while looking to Hoseok into the eye

 

 

Hoseok sighs **“But I’m not okay with this I will call the doctor to check on you”**

 

Hyungwon didn’t say anything just nodding to Hoseok who tells his servant to call the doctor in a hurry

 

 

 

 

 

**“Oh, my lord congratulations lord Hyungwon having pups in his stomach we can’t tell now how much there are but a few months later we can tell”**

 

 

 

 

After the doctor left, they set in silence

 

 

 

He looks far through the window and speaks **“You didn’t let me even touch you, and now you are pregnant”**

 

He didn’t get any response **“don’t think I would accept those things as my pups”**

 

The other frozen and asks, **“what should I do with them, they are my baby, you don’t want me to get rid of them, don’t you?”**

 

Hoseok turn to him with red eyes and voice full of anger **“what do you think I want from you? to bring me pups from the street and attributed them to me, as my own while you didn’t give me my least right, that call my own kids, yeah I skip a lot of your cheating but don’t expect from me to let this thing go"**

 

Hyungwon set in silence for while then stood up and walk to him in confidence **“you knew all the time”**

 

Hoseok shuts at him **“of course I did I’m not that stupid, you big whore I knew you would die to have a dick fill your mouth while other playing with your hole I knew everything happens in this palace”**

But the confidence looks in Hyungwon eyes didn’t vanish **“those angel inside me are my lover pups he won’t let anyone touch me, and you have no command to make me aborted our kids, and you can’t deny the pups in front the kingdom, Hyunwoo won’t let this happen to me so you will keep your mouth shut and pretend to be happy with our pups and play your roles as always”**

 

Hoseok frozen and his eyes get double wide than his usual size **“ You will not force me to do all of these things you are …, no you were just the farmer little son the whore who used to come to me and Hyunwoo in his heats to let us riddance our desires in him, you have no words on me”**

 

Hyungwon wake up from the bed and says as he starts to wear his furring robe **“Now I have words and you will listen, or all the kingdom will know about your past”**

 

He smirks and whispers into Hoseok ear **“And you don’t want to let the kingdom know why the shin kingdom bring you to your mom’s husband kingdom don’t you?”**

 

 

Bringing about his past he shut his mouth and says nothing Hyungwon smiles and says **“great now let me have my sweet bath and go to preach the king and queen about this news “**

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was giggling while the other play with his bellybutton **“No seriously why your bellybutton turns like this it’s strange”**

 

**“don’t do this, my lord, it’s tickling me”**

 

He smiles to the older when he raises his head **“I liked your giggling tone it’s cute are you sure you are not underage anymore?”**

 

Kihyun frown **“I’m an adult my lord and you know that”**

Hyunwoo smirks **“put your pepper size till me something else”**

Kihyun whine in anger **“don’t say this”**

 

A few knocks on the door

 

Hyunwoo sighs he wants to have some private time with kihyun to know him more, but he can’t with those annoying knocks **“come in”**

Kihyun the owner of the room said

 

A slave enters and says **“my lord I’m here to inform lord Hyunwoo that Hyungwon lord is waiting for him in his office for some work”**

 

 

Kihyun heart hurts he knows he is not stupid that there is something wrong between those two

 

Every time he thinks everything is going in his well it's turning that’s not

 

He looks to Hyunwoo who was in rush to get out **“don’t go wait for me I welcome back to eat breakfast with you”**

 

And he exits the room

 

 

Kihyun didn’t let this go

 

Not this time

 

 

He walks alone to the office at this time of the morning

 

The birds are chirping, and the flower is opening

 

He walks through the long hallway to see a special slave stand in front of the door, so he walks around the place to stand far away from the door in front one of the opening windows

 

**“God darling you don’t know how much I’m happy with this, you don’t know how I feel right now”**

**“what about your fiancé?”**

**“what about kihyun?”**

**“if he gets pregnant who you will prefer more? your legal child or mine?”**

 

Kihyun get shock and his eye get wide

 

He was about to shout but a hand covers his mouth and a whisper in his ear **“are you stupid, what are you doing here my lord?”**

 

 

Kihyun turn to see a face he  first time he see in his life

 

 

And the latter pull him to the other side of the place, and it was behind the palace huge old kitchen

 

It was lord hoseok office

 

 

He looked confused **“excuse me why you bring me here?”**

 

The latter didn’t answer **“Hyung lord kihyun were spying on lord Hyunwoo and lord Hyungwon”**

His eye get wide **“No I wasn’t .. I just”**

 

He looked to the other who was sets behind the huge desk **“what did you heard?”**

This time it was hoseok who spoke

 

 

Kihyun look to the floor **“sorry my lord “**

 

 

Hoseok look into the younger sad eye and sigh

 

**“Changkyun you can leave now”**

 

**“Okay Hyung”**

Kihyun start to sobs without looking into the other eyes and says **“Am I not enough for him? Am I that bad?”**

 

 

Hoseok didn’t speak he only walks closely to the younger and scattered his hair **“You are great and nice the problem not from you, don’t be this sad, you are more beautiful when you smile”**

 

The younger look into him with his reddened face and swallowed eye **“why he didn’t see me the way you see me”**

 

Hoseok froze for a minute and asks **“what?”**

 

**“he didn’t praise me at all he maybe come nicely to me but I know his heart with …”**

He can’t handle it and start to cry

 

Hoseok didn’t know what to do **“don’t cry it’s not your fault, it’s just .. I .. you don’t have to cry”**

 

**“he calls his name while he was with me “**

 

**“Maybe he was mistaken or something maybe you didn’t hear him right”**

**“he mistakes him with me while he tries to knot me and moaning his name how on earth, I hear him wrong”**

Hoseok realized what the other means and his heart broken to thousand pieces

 

He should do something and stop his husband

 

This time he is not the only one that hurts


	4. Let's change the track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the best for Kiho lover "and me" and it has much suspicious new range in this fic and will let you see more of the other side of the story enjoy

It’s been 2 days after the incident and Hyunwoo been too awkward to kihyun and try his possible to not get close to him or touch him

 

He starts to set with Hyungwon more and be with him more he even starts to let him sleep with him in his room when he cheacks in kihyun and knows that he falls to sleep

 

2 more month and Hyunwoo have been ignoring kihyun completely without note this

 

 

 

 

He gets up at the late night

From the conversation between him and Hyungwon, that morning and he can’t sleep anymore

 

He walks alone in this midnight under the moonlight to the back garden where he likes to set near the fountain that surrounded with Jasmines, but he stops his steeps when he saw the figure of the petite body that wearing a white kimono embroidered with pink flower

 

 

Setting on the ground with his white fur coat on his shoulder

The smell of jasmines mixed with a strong smell of raspberry and there is another strong smell like a mixture between sugar and strawberry but he is not sure who is the owner of the smell because kihyun seems set there alone for a long time

 

He decided to walk toward him slowly so that the latter doesn’t recognize his appearance

 

A small voice coming from the boy like singing

 

He was singing while making a crown of the flower between his hand

 

Hoseok sets on a bench were there behind kihyun few steps away

 

Kihyun stop singing and turn to him with his swollen eye and smiles his sweet smiles **“Oh My lord why you are up until now”**

 

Hoseok didn’t answer him instead asks him **“you sing?”**

 

Kihyun cheeks get flushed **“Oh yes… you heard me?”**

 

Hoseok touch his cheeks and says with a low voice **“You have a nice voice”**

 

 

Kihyun didn’t answer he kept silences looking into Hoseok eye and then he out his palm on Hoseok over his cheeks **“Thanks, I can sing a song for you if you want”**

 

The strong smell of sugar hit Hoseok mind and the glowing on kihyun lips let him pull the latter to him to close and whisper in front the other lips “ **I would like to listen to your voice singing to me through those delicious lips”** with the last of his words he looks up into the latter eye and the look in his eye let him pull him closer and eat his lip with his own

 

 

 

 

The smell of sugar and the taste of caramel in Hoseok lips give him a wild reaction to lose his mind and forget everything his future husband his place who is and what he is doing he was falling into a huge new feeling

 

And he sets in the latter lap holding his shoulder with his both hands and kiss him

 

Hoseok wasn't controlling his self he couldn’t with the strong smells coming from the latter and the taste of his lips and sweet kissing he couldn’t control his mind or body

He finds his hand hold the latter small waist

 

The smell of raspberry enters his noise to fermentation his brain cells and his friend under his cloth start to affect by the smell and taste

 

He curses and look to the sexy view of the younger in his lap and says with heavy tongue **“you are an exotic you have fermentation effectiveness… they say who have your condition have been extinct 180 years ago”**

Kihyun smileys and low himself to whisper to Hoseok ear **“they don’t know about me and my real mom who have this condition”**

 

Hoseok furrow his eyebrows **“real mom?”**

 

Kihyun lean to him and whisper again in front to his swollen red lips **“Hush’s no one should know about this because my dad doesn’t want to anyone know about his lover”**

 

Hoseok look to his eyes and whisper **“an odalisque son”**

 

Kihyun smile and move from his lap to stand on the ground to bend and take the crown that is was finished and look to Hoseok and smile while putting the flower crown on his head and smile wider **“It’s beautiful on you”**

 

Hoseok kept in his situation looking to the younger and whisper **“If anyone knows that you are illegal child it’s might be a war between the kingdoms and the Empire would split”**

 

Kihyun smile vanishes and look through Hoseok eye and asks, **“But you won’t tell anyone, aren’t you?”**

 

Hoseok take both kihyun hands in his and says **“Never no one will know about this, and even if someone happen to know I will protect you”**

 

And he let kihyun hands go and pull the latter coat and put it on his shoulder saying **“you should go back to your room it’s getting colder here”**

 

As he mentions the room kihyun face change and sighs **“Okay my lord”**

 

He stands and walks to the palace, but a hand grabs his **“Is he with him”**

 

Kihyun turns and says with the saddest look in his eyes **“Between his arms in our bed, the bed that was supposed to be mine and Hyunwoo’s bed, but it didn’t”**

 

 

Hoseok pull the younger to a tight hug and says **“don’t make him know that he can effect on you be strong I will take our revenge from him”**

 

Kihyun furrow his eyebrows **“from who?”**

 

Hoseok smiles **“From the person who caused the problem”**

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a week and he feel weak and sick but no one knows about this except minhyuk

 

 **“call lord Hyunwoo for me,”** kihyun tell some of the slaves while minhyuk feeding him his dinner

 

**“but he is in the main room and he tells us not to disturb him”**

 

He sighs and says **“okay then call the doctor for me”**

 

Minhyuk look to the younger eyes and says, **“my lord why doesn’t you tell your father about what happening her maybe he can help you with something divorce or anything?”**

 

Kihyun smile and cradle the latter cheeks **“It’s not that easy anymore and I don’t want to inconvenience my dad with my marriage problem he has enough with his problem”**

 

Minhyuk sigh while looking to the poor guy in front of him

 

Few knocks on the door and the slave open the door for the doctor

 

He bows for the treadmill that kihyun on it and says, **“My lord you asks me to come?”**

 

Kihyun says **“yes doctor I feel sick for a few weeks ago”**

 

The doctor says, **“let me check on you my lord may I do this?”**

 **“yes”** kihyun answer

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was in his office working on some paper while his lover setting beside him cuddling to his arm watching him while he is work

 

Some of the guards came to him and says **“My lord doctor Kim here to talk to you he says he gave the reports of lord kihyun and lord Hyungwon of this week”**

 

Hyunwoo hums **“let him enter”**

 

The doctor enter the office and bow to them and says **“My lord I’m here to report you with the lord’s status, so as I told lord Hyungwon yesterday that is he is in great health as the pups are and there is 3 of them while congratulation lord kihyun from this morning check he is pregnant for 2 months and a half its seems that his pregnancy not difficult and the pups are in good condition and we can tell that they are almost 2 but we can’t be sure for now they still too small to tell ”**

 

Hyunwoo eyes get wide at the words kihyun pregnant form him!!

 

While Hyungwon burn in anger

 

As the doctor get out of the office Hyungwon stand up and says to Hyunwoo **“well, congratulation for your whore fiancé pregnancy I’m going out of here”**

 

Hyunwoo pull him **“don’t be mad on me darling he is just my fiancé nothing more”**

 

Hyungwon look at him **“yeah and that’s why you fuck him and enjoy your time with him, didn’t you?”**

 

Hyunwoo sigh **“he was in heat and I couldn’t just let him suffer like this he Is mine at the end”**

 

Hyungwon look at him and says angrily **“yours then? Why you pull me to you?”**

 

Hyunwoo smile **“he is just mine my new toy, while you are my everything my life heart love and soul, he is just a figure in front of everyone”**

 

 

Hyungwon sigh and says **“what can I say, nothing to you my love blind me from everything”**

 

 

 

 

 

He was sitting on his bed rubbing his stomach **“I feel that they are a boy”**

Minhyuk smile to him setting on the ground beside the bed and looking at him admiring the happiness in Kihyun face **“they will be so beautiful just like you and brave just like their father”**

 

Bringing the father subject make a turn in kihyun mood and sigh **“yeah ~ their father who is nowhere near me for 2 months”**

 

Minhyuk sigh **“my dear he is busy with the war planning you know that it’s only 2 weeks that separate us from the beginning of this war”**

Kihyun look to the window **“I don’t know why they want to attack the Lee kingdom; you were from the lee kingdom didn’t you?”**

 

Minhyuk says **“yes I were from the lee kingdom, and the king has his own reasons, I should go, my lord, I have some work to do”**

 

Kihyun gloom **“You always have works to do at this time of night”**

 

Minhyuk smile and kiss kihyun forehead **“sorry my lord but I should go”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

He walks through the hallways that lead to the King sleeping chamber to stop when he sees the latter walking the opposite way

 

He looks at him and says **“You should give the boy more attention he is now pregnant with your kids you know”**

 

The older frown **“you have no command to tell me what to do”**

 

He smirks **“now I don’t but after the war, I will have my command Hyunwoo”**

 

Hyunwoo get angry and grasp the latter neck **“Listen to me carefully minhyuk, that doesn’t mean me and Hoseok are doing nothing to you, that we can’t, No we can but we don’t want to do anything to hurts my father and mother”**

 

Minhyuk smirks and says while pushing Hyunwoo away **“I’m your father paramour you can do nothing to me, and your poor mother should be thankful to my mom that make her marriage two of kings in this empire, wait for my lover , that it’s your dad to bring the kingdom back to my family from my uncle and I will be the king, after that I will show you who have no command on you, I will marry your father and will be the new queen of this place and will get the revenge for my baby kihyun and you be licking my feet to forgive you”**

 

Hyunwoo was about to assault him but a voice stops him **“Hyunwoo don’t”**

 

He was Hoseok

Hyunwoo let minhyuk and says angrily **“don’t say anything to kihyun, believe me, I will kill you with my bare hand”** as he finishes his words, he goes

 

The other says to him **“he is waiting for you”**

 

Minhyuk smirks to him and walks closer to him whispering **“don’t play with the fire master black dragon, Kihyun is not a toy, I’m always going to protect him, if I know that you going to do something to him the scorpion gang will know what to do with you and your clan”**

 

 

He pats on his shoulder and walks to the king sleeping chamber

 

As he enters, he saw his aged lover laying on the huge round bed that covered with dangled Silk pure golden curtains

 

He smiles and hears the older called **“I wait for you for so long come here let me prey you darling”**

 

He takes off his black kimono to reveal the black silk traditional robe **“you don’t have any jot of patience my dear I was with kihyun”**

 

He gets between the older arms and whispers to him with a kiss **“I’ve missed you Shownu, you have been too busy lately and I couldn’t see you for a long time”**

 

The older smiles and kiss him pulling him closer to him **“I want your kingdom to become your son enough so I get marry you with no shame from anybody, I want to bring your home back to you, I want to see you a king for the lee kingdom and my queen”**

 

 

Minhyuk smiles to him and the latter says while rubbing his stomach **“I want from our pups to born without any suffering”**

 

Minhyuk hug his head replaying to the man who is now on his four on top of him kissing his naked stomach after he opened the silk robe **“I didn’t know why my dad prepare me all these years to be good for you until I became between your arm, I knew at that moment that my dad knows how to choose”**

The latter says **“your lavender scent calling for my rosemary scents and the pups smell so sweet today that means they are happy to see me”**

 

Minhyuk giggle and whisper **“I’m happier to see you”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was standing in front of the huge mirror that hanged behind his dressing table looking to the crown of flower thinking about what happened between him and kihyun 2 days ago and the news of his pregnancy this night

 

He sighs and throws the brouwned wilted flower crown and walk to his bed

 

Before he heard few knocks on the door and a small figure open the door

 

He gets confused this is the first time this petite body appear to his isolated suite

 

He didn’t say anything only standing there in shyness

So, he spoke asking **“Why you are here in this late time, do you need something?”**

 

He stuttered **“I... I ... I can’t I’m sorry”**

Hoseok crimp his brow **“you can’t what?”**

 

The younger look to his leg and walks slowly to the bed where the older were **“It’s my hormones it’s not my problem really”**

 

 

Hoseok raise a brow **“what about your hormones?”**

 

Kihyun raises his head with flush cheeks and shyness look in his eyes with the sweetest smile Hoseok ever seen **“After that day I couldn’t sleep without smelling a Honey & caramel scents I want to sleep next to you, … … sorry”**

 

Hoseok understand what was happening and sighs extend his arm to him **“come here”**

 

And drag the younger to his embrace laying on the huge bed

 

 

 

 

He was meditating the younger while he is in deep sleep with a low cute snore

And whisper **“it’s too dangerous for you to fall in love with someone like me, I’m a dangerous man and the kingdom will not let you go with what we are doing, you are too pure to enter this dirty game wait for me until I do what is the right thing to do ”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish you like it and if there anything that is not understood tell me in the comment  
> and if you tell me your opinion of the chapter  
> thank you <3


	5. slapping his face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a quick chapter and half of it is a morning smut so yes  
> My twt: @99Monkixx

He woke up in the early morning to recognize the empty space next to him

He wrinkles his eyebrows in query ‘where did he go in this early morning?’ he thought

And stand up going out of the bed to hear some noises coming from a door that it’s in the corner of the room

He walks to the door and as he appears and looks into the door his eyes get wide with the image in front of him **“You are injured, my lord”**

 

He runs to help him with the wounds and put alcohol on it “how you get all of these?” he asks

 

 **“Let me and go, you have to go to your room before Hyunwoo realize what you are doing here,”** Hoseok says

Kihyun refuse **“No I won’t let you wounded like this and go, I will be gentle if I hurt you to tell me”**

 

Hoseok looks to him, the query **“have you done this before?”**

Kihyun smile to him **“yes I do”**

**“to who?”**

 

 **“my omega father or as I call him mom,”** he says with a saddened smile

 

Hoseok look to his eye and say with a low voice **“you must be missing him”**

Kihyun smile **“yeah, but he is in a better place right now”**

 

Hoseok eye get wider **“he is dead?”**

 

Kihyun smile to him **“she kills him the queen my dad wife when she knows that my dad didn’t get rid of him after he gives birth of me, and he kept him in an insulated suite hideout from everyone except me and my grandmother the queen who used at that time to hurt him in any way, she killed him in front of my eyes”**

 

Hoseok take his hands and squeeze them with his gently **“No one will hurt you and if one happens and did, I will kill him believe me”**

The younger look into his eyes and whisper **“thanks”**

Kihyun set softly on the ground in front of him and putting his head on the older lap and says **“I know what I’m going to says is wrong but, … I kind of start to fall in love with you, I like you”**

 

Hoseok look to his head resting in his lap and he starts to brush his hair with his finger **“You shouldn’t I’m not what you think you are”**

Kihyun raises his head and says study his eye **“I don’t mind even if you are in the blacklist for the wanted killer I don’t mind not anymore”**

 

Hoseok pull him closer to crash their lips together and start to kiss him hungrily **“You don’t know what you are doing to me from the first time I see you and everything has changed”**

 

Kihyun wraps his arm around his neck and whispers between the kiss **“your alpha’s strong scent is driving me wild”**

The latter says **“you know that if your power work this time, I won’t control myself and will fuck you hard against the wall”**

Kihyun says through the kiss **“Then take me, wreck me, and fuck me as you want”**

With those dirty words coming out of kihyun lips make Hoseok go wild lift him by his hips to crash him into the wall and kiss him deeply while the younger wrap his legs around his waist exchange him the kiss

 

The sensations between them getting deeper and their own scents are prevalence through the room air

A mixture of raspberry and honey caramel with sugar and strawberry

The smell of kihyun enter to Hoseok nerve system and wreck them and make him lose control

 

Hoseok with the new feeling and affection carry to exit the bathroom and set him on the dressing table

Eating his neck testing the raspberry flavor from his skin mixed with sugar

 

Kihyun try to fix his position on the table to not crush his stomach while the honey scents playing with his whole body cells, he tries to get more friction of their body while moving his body back toward the older while he is looking to the reflection of him eating his neck

 

Hoseok flip him to face him and rip the younger kimono waistband whispering while he admiring the latter glowing snowy skin and flushed red face **“I won’t be gentle at all”**

 

Kihyun respond pulling him from his cloth **“don’t be, I like you to be rough”**

And at those trespasser words, Hoseok flips him into the table

And says while he removes the kimono to the ground **“look to your face darling while I will eat you out”**

And as he finishes his words he bent and stick his face at that unlawful space

Looking into the pink dripping wet hole he curses **“Damn Omega you are so fucking wet”**

 

Kihyun moan at the hot tongue that licked his soaking hole

 

He couldn’t handle the view of him being eating outdifferentand his body reflect by producing slick and flowing much **“God omega you taste good, I wonder how you get pregnant so fast, no one can handle himself in front of you”**

Hoseok groan at the view of the younger through the mirror as he stands behind him **“you are looking hot bending like this waiting for me to satisfy your desire, waiting for my knot to shredding your little fucking wet hole”**

Kihyun moan at the dirty talk and says **“I like it”**

Hoseok raise and brows **“like what my dick?”**

And the younger flush **“I didn’t try it yet, but I meant your dirty talking”**

 

Hoseok smirk and open his cloth belt and pull his underpants down to reveal his huge red standup erection

As the younger see it through the mirror he whimpers and says desperately **“pleas…”**

 

Hoseok smirk and tease him **“please what?”**

Kihyun let out a high moan when the head of the latter hard cock touch his swallow hole **“please fuck me alpha”**

 

The situation they both in is something else, Hoseok start to enter him slowly and he was amazed by the new feeling he ever gets

He groans highly closing his eye of the good feeling **“God damn you are soft and tight inside perfect for me”**

 

The younger was in huge mess crying out of the stretching feeling with the huge dick that hit directly into his prostate

The older was rough he couldn’t control himself the view under him with the sunlight reflect on him make everything just dangers

 

The younger was crying out his name in pleasures dropping thick slick wrapping his leg to the older waist

 

 

Hoseok wonder how could Hyunwoo not to rape the younger all the time

 

He released his desire in the younger hole panting

While the younger whimper to the feeling of the hot liquid that burning inside him **“I should go before someone sees me”**

 

Hoseok laugh high out loud **“Yeah after this hot sex you should take a bath too”**

Kihyun blush in shyness **“yeah”**

 

Hoseok kiss his head **“see you on the breakfast table”**

 

Kihyun smile to him **“okay”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

He smiles to the small face setting in front him surreptitiously

They were all sets in the royal dining hall, setting at the same table

 

 **“how do you feel my dear with your pregnancy?”** the queen asks while she eats peacefully

 **“I’m great, my queen”** Hyungwon says smiling happily

She frowns **“I wasn’t asking you”** she turn to kihyun and continue **“the doctor tell me you are doing well”**

 

Kihyun smile shyly **“yes my queen”**

 

She looks to the man sitting next to him **“Hyunwoo you should be careful with him and take good care of him he is young and need more attention”**

Hyunwoo nod **“yes my queen”**

She look to kihyun with an Insightful insights and says **“Oh my dear you are so flushed and the scents of the pups are strong are you two have been in activity lately?, Hyunwoo I know you have your own desire but you should be careful because it must affect the pups activity and they become hyper in this poor guy womb”**

 

Kihyun eyes get widen and his face gets redder **“Oh sorry I didn’t know; I couldn’t control myself”** Hyunwoo replay without looking to anyone

 

Kihyun couldn’t eat after that he was scared and nervous

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

He walks next to him to go to his room in the long hallway that leads to their suite, but the older hand stops him and a slap land on his face **“So you slept with someone beside me?”**

 

His eyes shone with tears and defend himself **“You don’t have the power to slap me”**

Hyunwoo become angrier and shout at him **“you little whore I’m your husband and I have all the power on you”**

 

Kihyun become angrier than him and shout **“I’m not a whore like your lover and I’m not your husband”**

 

Hyunwoo pull him after these words angrily and push him hard into the bed

 

Put kihyun broke his balance and slid towards the edge of the bed and the wooden edge hit his back harshly so he screams in pain

 

Hyunwoo slap him lastly and says, **“maybe the pups are not mine either”** and let him and go

 

 

Kihyun was sobbing in pain screaming for help but Hyunwoo has gone

 

He hears a few steps running and the door open

 

It was minhyuk **“Oh darling no”**

 

This is the last thing he heard and after that, he falls into a black hole

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

**“he should be careful this time we help the pregnancy but the next time it will be dangers”**

He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees was his room ceiling, he sighs and takes a look around the room there is only minhyuk, the doctor and one of the slaves **“I want water”** he tells

 

And the slave gives him in a hurry

 **“Oh, my lord please be careful next time, the pups were in dangerous, thinks god we help them,”** the doctor says

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

He walks to the room angrily and knocks on the door loudly

 

 **“what”** the latter open saying

  **“move bitch I want to talk to the whore who is inside,”** minhyuk said and push Hyungwon to enter the room and shout **“so you did touch him, and what pushes him harshly? You will be dead meat Hyunwoo dead meat” he said and then smirk to the latter who looks angry “Not only I will kill you believe me no”**

 

Hyunwoo furrow his eyebrows **“who else know, no one should know about this”**

 

Minhyuk smirk and says **“Well, the black dragon will do”**

 

Hyunwoo eye get wide **“what the hell, kihyun know about him? no one knows about him, no one knows who he is”**

 

Minhyuk reply **“this was in the past, now there are many know who he is and supports him, so be careful kihyun now is his weakness and power at the same time”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish you like it and enjoy it if there is anything that is Unclear please tell me so I can explain it  
> and I will explain Kihyun condition in the next chapter for all of you  
> but as a summary "his scent has a different strong affection to the alpha like stronger than the usual omega"


	6. Just a temporary toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is a quick chapter enjoy

He was sitting on the edge of the fount playing with the flower between his hand and the sadness glow from his eye ‘what if he was in miscarriage’ he sighs in relief that it wasn’t

 

He smells chocolate scents and frown

 **“You should stop to cause a problem to Hyunwoo,”** the older tell him

He looks to him with courage and says **“he is my husband and I can do whatever I want, it’s shame on you my lord to Intruder yourself between marriage people”**

Hyungwon flare up and says **“He is mine and he will always be mine you are the one is Intruder; he will always love me, and you will be just a form of love in front everybody, but the reality he is mine and always be”**

 

Kihyun smirk and whisper as he get close to him **“you must be stupid he is just using you, you are just a temporary whore, he will come back to me anyway I’m his legal husband and I’m pregnant with his child, he will come to me after all”**

 

Hyungwon shout in anger and assault the younger with punches and slapping him

 

The younger was under pressure he couldn’t even bring out his voice struggling to cover his stomach

Someone moves Hyungwon from on top of him and slap Hyungwon

But he screams as he saw blood spots under him and a killing pain coming from his womb

**“No, no, no, no, no my baby no”**

 

His eye gets foggy from his tear and someone lift him up and run to somewhere he wasn’t sure, he was screaming in pain

 

It was Hoseok voice **“I will let him die alive, I will kill him and his kids, I will kill him”**

 

He faints tired from the pain he couldn’t handle it

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Only 2 days separate them from the war and kihyun was in the consolation of his sadness he lost his pups, it’s been almost a week and he still couldn’t handle it, he sets and cries all day long

 

 **“master please stop be like this you are killing me from inside”** minhyuk telling him while brushing his hair

**“I feel like dying, they are gone, my baby is gone, did you see them? they were 4 embryos but they couldn’t make it he kill them he kill my baby I hate him, I hate him, he takes my man from me and kills my baby, I wish him to be dead”**

 

Minhyuk hug him **“master please don’t push yourself you will get pregnant again and have Dozen of them, just be easy, it’s not you who be spiteful, that’s not you, you are kind tolerant and more, you have all the good manners”**

 

Kihyun looks at him with teary redness eyes **“he has him and their child I have no one, even the person that I thought he cares about me he is just talking bullshit to me”**

 

Minhyuk kiss his forehead **“master, my lord, my sweetheart don’t push yourself so hard, let’s go out and take some fresh air or read a book to clear your mind”**

 

Kihyun nod **“I need some fresh air”**

 

\-----------

 

 

As they walk outside, he catches the slave movement was strange

Moving here and there

He looks to minhyuk and asks, **“what’s wrong?”**

 

And a guard run to them **“my lord you shouldn’t be here, the place isn’t safe you should go inside”**

 

Kihyun asks him **“why, what’s wrong?”**

 

The guard sigh **“the black dragon clan my lord, they attack the palace and lord Hyungwon is missing”**

 

Kihyun didn’t understand **“who? what do they want?”**

**“we don’t know my lord”**

 

Kihyun sigh and look to minhyuk **“let’s go inside and set in the lounge”**

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He enters the room and says to the older **“what’s happening why are there all of this mess?”**

 

The older sigh **“My baby mini you didn’t even ask me about my day and know you are grumbled over nothing, the farmer son the troublemaker you hate is gone and the clan not going to come back again”**

 

Minhyuk pout **“how do you know that?”**

 

**“don’t be scared you are safe I’m going to protect your love”**

**“how about kihyun?”**

**“you are always worried about him more than yourself, should I be jealous?”**

**“don’t be silly he is my baby”**

**“it’s only 6 years parts between you two minhyuk”**

**“I raise him love; he is different and pure”**

 

He hugged him **“tell me about our babies are they okay or make you suffer”**

Minhyuk smile of the mention about his pups **“they are great, and active, they move a lot inside of me”**

The older kiss his belly **“daddy is going to be angry if you make mama suffer”**

 

Minhyuk frown **“mama? I’m is their father too”**

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He was biting his pillow

**“My lord does you need me to call lord Hyunwoo?”**

 

He inhales air and says shivering **“don’t dare to tell him anything”**

 

He moans and bit the pillow whispering to himself **“God why I’m in heat now, it’s too early”**

 **“Go out and lock the door don’t let anyone come”** he orders

**“even minhyuk?”**

**“I said No one”**

 

He cries out of lust he looks to his huge bed crown while finger himself **“I shouldn’t do this, but I won’t let Hyunwoo touch me”**

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He woke up with a banging on his room door ‘who might come to his suite? changkyun in a mission outside the kingdom’

 

He sighs and stands up, but the strong sweet raspberry smell hit his mind **“kihyun”**

 

He whispers and walks to open the door

He felt his body hit the wall harshly and a pair of lips eating his

The smell of raspberry strong, stronger than ever and even sweeter, he wrinkles his brows in confusion while the latter move from eating his lips to licking his neck, biting it and rubbing his body against him **“fuck ki you are in heat”**

He informs, the younger moans in his ear like a sweet melody and says **“then fuck me, knock me Hoseok”**

 

He looks into the younger eyes and see nothing than lust, wants, and hidden desire **“I can’t you will get pregnant”**

**“I don’t care, it’s just one time, do me, wreck me, knot me, do it alpha, show me how your alpha’s cock works”**

 

 

 

 

They were in huge mess eating each other faces, fucking hard

Talking dirty, no sign of love, only lust, and desire

 

 **“do you really think is okay if I knot you? right away in your birth canal?”** the older asks while fucking him in speed motion

 

 **“just stick your huge dick inside my canal right now Hoseok, I want it”** the younger command in craving

Hoseok groan **“is that what the fuck did you tell Hyunwoo”**

 

Kihyun was in huge mess moaning under the mercy of the ruffianly alpha and tease **“No he does it right away he was amazed by my magic”**

Hoseok says while he tries to do it **“I see why no one can deny such an asshole”**

 

Kihyun frown **“why you tell it an asshole, you can just call it pussy if you want”**

 

 

Hoseok tries to laugh but he can’t, the strong lust’s feeling is killing his brain cells and he whispered in the younger ear **“I will be sure after today you will be pregnant with 12 of my pups in one go bitch, I will be sure you won’t be satisfied with any other alpha in this world”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He is sleeping between his hand

He is admiring his peaceful face and cute snoring **“You do like me now, but when you know about the true me, you will hate me”**  he kissed him and walk to exit the room telling his slaves **“keep an eye on him don’t let anyone come to him close the door on him, he is in heat no one should touch him”**

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

 

**“what do you mean you didn’t find anything that leads you to him? or them? Where is Hyungwon? Did I hire you to do nothing?”**

He was angry and more than angry like why the hell they didn’t find his lover yet and his unborn baby, his swollen eye tears up as his body start to shake

 

He walks in anger here and there and shouts **“where is my fucking husband?”** asking the slave in his suite

 

**“he is not her my lord”**

 

He Wrinkles his brows **“what do you mean by that?”**

 

The slave looks to each other in fear and one of them spoke **“he is in heat my lord, but he left in hurry, we thought he was going to see you, he was in neglected status when he runs outside 5 hours ago”**

 

Hyunwoo felt his body lit up in anger **“is anyone does see where he went?”**

 

There were one slave looks suspicious

He walks to him and says **“you know where he went, don’t you slave”**

 

The slave was sacred, and he stuttered saying **“forgive me, my lord, the Lord told me to not tell anyone, he commands me”**

 

“Hyunwoo pulls him from his hair **“tell me now slave, you work for me not him, tell me where this little bitch went?”**

 

He screams in pain **“to the secluded suite my lord”**

 

Hyunwoo eye gits wide what do kihyun do in his brother suite when he is in the heat!

 

No, his brother won’t touch his husband, he won’t hurt his feeling for someone like kihyun, his brother in blind love with Hyungwon he might be looking for him right now

 

 

 

 

He walks toward Hoseok suite and as he was going into the door the guards stop him **“No one allowed to enter”**

 

Hyunwoo frown **“I’m the Lord here you let me go inside with no words”**

 

The guard says **“we are not under your rule we don’t take order from you go away or you will be killed this an order from the master”**

 

Hyunwoo says **“my husband has inside let me in, or I will be sure that you won’t breathe after this second”**

 

The guard didn’t move, and he heard a voice behind him **“move away lord Hyunwoo this is not a place you supposed to be in”**

 

He turns to see a face the first time he sees in his life **“who are you?”**

 

The younger smirk **“someone you thought that you killed 17 years ago”**

 

Hyunwoo eyes get wide and say **“No way you are that whore kid”**

 

The younger gets closer and says **“I’m your brother and a lord, if my father know now that I’m alive I would take half of your inherited, I’m son changkyun after all”**

 

 **“how did you lived I remember that I burn the house you and your whore mother were in”** Hyunwoo manage to say

 

Changkyun smirks **“someone saves me, and I owe him my soul so I’m here to protect his lover, go away from this suite, or you would be killed”**

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

 

He enters the room and says looking to the naked body lying on the bed **“oh god my lord your smell is too strong”**

 

The older look to him and says while covering himself with the sheets **“Oh changkyun were you been?”**

Changkyun sets beside him on the edge of the bed **“some works on the wood for someone”**

 

Kihyun says **“why they let you in is Hoseok okay with this?”**

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes **“I may be strong and tough but I’m an omega I won’t hurt you”**

Kihyun eyes get wide **“what the fuck you are not!”**

 

Changkyun laugh **“well, it is, shame to me”**

 

Kihyun get throw silence mood and says with a whisper **“where is Hoseok?”**

 

Changkyun look at him and says, **“he has some work to do 2 hours and he will be here for you don’t worry, can you hold yourself?”**

 

Kihyun nod while a turn to bite into the sheets

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

He grabbed him by his neck **“what the fuck does my husband does in your suite?”**

The older smirks **“Wow Hyunwoo this was supposed to be my question 2 years ago”**

Hyunwoo shout **“We are talking about kihyun now”**

 

Hoseok smirks get wider **“well, he came to me with his own feet to pleaser himself it looks like someone cock got atrophy”**

 

Hyunwoo shout **“you are a fucking asshole you won’t touch my husband he is mine”**

 

Hoseok tease **“jealous, aren’t you? Do you feel the way I used to feel when my husband come to be covered with your smell?”**

 

Hyunwoo let his neck and says **“after the war, I will marry him, and if he gets pregnant from you the child would be mine as I will make you feel the same way that I felt with Hyungwon”**

 

Hoseok look to him **“do whatever you want, kihyun is just a temporary toy”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enthusiastic events are coming in the next few chapters and please don't hate me  
> Kiho is coming strongly from now on  
> wish you enjoy it  
> and thank you


	7. The Truth of Lee's Kingdom

 

note:

Exotic: the omegas that has a strong power by control other omega, alphas, beta by their strong scent in different way “like made them drunk,control their body in unnatural way,Make them Under the curse and can’t control them self only the exotic omega control it”

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

Hyunwoo let his neck and says **“after the war, I will marry him, and if he gets pregnant from you the child would be mine as I will make you feel the same way that I felt with Hyungwon”**

 

Hoseok look to him **“do whatever you want, kihyun is just a temporary toy”**

 

And as he turns, he has frozen in his place of the view of kihyun standing there with minhyuk

‘No that shouldn’t be happening’ Hoseok thought

 

 **“Kihyun where were you, I was scared you despair** ,” Hyunwoo says while hugging the younger in his embrace

 

Kihyun didn’t look away from Hoseok and says in low voice **“place that I thought it’s home, but I must be mistaken”**

 

 **“let’s go, master, you should rest your heat is coming stronger,”** minhyuk tell him

 **“yes, I should,”** kihyun says nodding

 

Kihyun walks away with minhyuk and Hyunwoo turn to the older man says with a smirk **“I think I don’t need to do anything to return my husband”**

 

Hoseok frown in anger and hist **“fiancé”**

 **“well, he will be my husband after I came back from the war, and where you will be?”** Hyunwoo says while walking away

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

He sits in silence while his tears falling **“Am I that bad to be loved by others?”**

 

 **“No master but all of them stupid to not do,”** minhyuk says while playing with the younger hair

 

 **“can I say something master?”** he asked politely

 

Kihyun look at him **“what is it?”**

 

Minhyuk sigh **“after the war master the lee kingdom will be returned to the right king, can you just not be angry with what would change”**

 

Kihyun looked confused **“why would I? what will happen?”**

 

Minhyuk shook his head **“nothing master”**

 

 

Kihyun didn’t asks and lay in his bed and says **“I want to sleep”**

Minhyuk says **“before I let you and go, master, I want you to think of many reasons that might let ‘your home’ do something you don’t have any explanation for it”** and he go out letting kihyun in huge confusion

 

 

Few knocks on the door before it’s open and Hyunwoo come with a smile on his face **“may I sit with you?”**

 

Kihyun frown and nod looking away **“you don’t come to my room usually is something wrong?”**

 

Hyunwoo sigh **“should I have a reason to come to see my husband?”**

 

Kihyun sigh looking to him **“Wow my lord now I’m your husband”**

 

 

Hyunwoo says with an anger tone **“should at least have a moment together without fighting?”**

Kihyun close his eye **“I’m going to sleep anyway”**

 

Hyunwoo growl and set on top of him and turn him to face him **“look whore , you do what I want you to do, and when I’m here you should not turn away you are my husband under my obedience do what  comfort me, obey me, I’m  letting you play with your tail doesn’t mean that I will let you go without punishment”**

 

Kihyun try to escape from the older hand **“I’m not your toy, I’m a lord, the lord and coming king of yoo kingdom if you don’t know, I’m the lord of yoo kingdom before I know you”**

Hyunwoo push him into the bed harshly and says in anger **“look slut you are my husband now and you will do what I will make you do and after the wedding, I will show you the truth me”**

 

He let him and go to his office

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

 

**“Hyung seriously when you are going to tell him the truth?”**

 

**“are you crazy changkyun? Telling him that, he would change his whole idea of me”**

 

**“but you two are fated to be together he is exotic he is just perfect for you”**

 

The older frown **“How did you know about him?”**

 

**“that he is exotic? He makes me do something”**

 

**“do something?”**

 

 

**“yes, he controls me by his scent”**

 

The older eye gets wide **“what did he make you done?”**

 

The younger sigh **“he wasn’t aware of anything he just made me fly then fall, he was scared he thought I did this by myself he isn’t aware of his own power”**

 

Hoseok sigh **“he shouldn’t know about me, what if he didn’t accept me, and tell everyone about me I will get slay in front all the kingdoms”**

 

**“he is your strength what are you going to do without him in the war?”**

 

**“who says I’m going to go to the war?”**

 

Changkyun frown **“then where are you going?”**

 

**“home changkyun to my father and the real homeland of mine, you stay here for me and protect him for me”**

**“until when?”**

 

 

**“I don’t know, this is the right place for you I can’t take you with me”**

**“why not hyung it’s not like I never been there before”**

 

**“I know but you have been in heat and you are going to be in danger there, they are don’t have different between a love, slut, lord, slave they will eat you alive, and I won’t protect you, here is your kingdom be here”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

He runs in the hallway

 

No, he won’t let the older go without hugging him and say goodbye

 

He enters the room and sees it empty **“no he shouldn’t go like this”**

 

 

The other sigh **“kihyun you know he doesn’t want you near him anymore, you shouldn’t have followed him anymore, you have a husband, you are going to marry him”**

 

Kihyun start to tear **“I don’t care if he wants me as a toy, I liked him, I love him, he can’t go like this”**

Changkyun sigh **“look kihyun I don’t know what up in his mind but I’m sure he will come back for you one day”**

 

Kihyun look to him **“why you are so sure like this?”**

 

Changkyun smile to him **“because he commands m to protect you and be by your side, no one will do something like this for someone he hates”**

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

 

He enters the room to see the older setting there waiting for him

 

**“minhyuk where were you?”**

 

Minhyuk pat beside him on the seat **“come here kihyun I have something to tell you”**

 

Kihyun set beside him and he says looking far away to nowhere

 

 **“21 years ago there was a house rich one with 2 omega exotic’s lords, a rare  creature  the last of their type, the older one is 17 years old and the younger only 5-year-old, they were the most adorable, dulcet, beautiful children the war started, their uncle assassination the Throne of their parents and kill the king and queen in front of the kids, he sends them to other richer kingdom as slave, the king of the other king fall in love with the older omega son and they got a boy, but the king couldn’t let his lover appears publicly, he imprisonment the poor omega in one of his suite no one can enter it except him he was happy for the new born and as same time in deep love with his 35 years younger lover, his wife couldn’t handle that so she commands the queen to kill him, he was 22 when he was killed, his child was just 4 years old  , the younger omega the 10-year-old were command to be the new born maid, he loved the child , he loves his brother kid they grow up together, play together”** he stop with tear falling from his eye

 

He continues **“The omega protect the little baby until he become an official lord, he wasn’t able to do anything until that day he was only 15 year old, the son kingdom king visit the kingdom for some work between the two kingdom, the maid set with the little kid that was 9 year old at that time with the other kingdom little lords but  an a presence stop him from look after the kid , it was the other kingdom king** ‘can I have a talk with you?’ **that 40 year old king that his father before his dead always talk to him about the brave wise powerful alpha king , the one that the omega father always tell him that someday he would be married to, even with the huge gap between them”**

 

 

he stops for few second before continues **“ the omega follow the king and the older told him few words ‘someday I will return your throne to you, to the right king wait for me until that time’ the omega were confused** ‘how’ **he asked** ‘I will make you near me as soon as possible and will return it after that’ **, the omega believe the king words, after 2 days of their conversation like a fate the young omega went in his first heat, and as slave the omega heat should be taken as a gift to an alpha minister but he found his foot took him to the gust suite and to that kind king room he was awake reading something while his wife sleeping, the omega didn’t care of the consequence he control the king with his power with his lavender exotic scents like a dark magic and the king fall for him, the king starts to visit the omega in the forest in their secret cottage being between each other embrace until that day comes to the omega get pregnant and the king know that it’s the time to bring him close to him, and he thought of a way how could he bring the maid to his kingdom without separate the omega from his master his brother kid, it was by one way the little wasn’t a kid anymore he is 20 years old and it’s the time to let his riotous son marry the little lord so his beloved be near him and return the kingdom to him, return the lee kingdom to the right family”** he stop watching the younger look at him with tears

 

 

 

the younger hug him and cry **“you are lee minhyuk you are my father brother, why didn’t you tell me, why did you suffer alone?”**

 

minhyuk smile to the younger **“I didn’t suffer being near you watching you grow healthy and happy never made me suffer, and I wasn’t alone my beloved Son shownu was there for me all the time, he take care of me and now it’s the time to bring back our home, my home, your father home”**

 

 

kihyun smile brokenly with tears **“you are pregnant? That’s why you smelled so sweet, you are exotic like me different, who else like us?”**

 

 

minhyuk smile to the younger **“no one, unless my pups and your if you became pregnant became like us”** he says while rubbing the younger head

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

At that A remote dark forest

 

His body was tied to the tree

 

 

 

**“you won’t talk you brat?”**

 

**“I’m lord to you”**

 

**“Not in our land”**

 

**“what do you want from me? Gold my husband shin Hoseok will give you if you return me to him”**

 

 

The younger smirk **“I’m afraid that he is the one who sends me to finish your life like this my dear hyungwon the son of a poor farmer, you were born poor lonely and you will die poor lonely”**

 

He smiles **“the lord Hyunwoo who is going to be the king not going to let you make it”**

 

The younger smirk **“didn’t you hear the news poor you? After the war, he is going to marry the lord kihyun and move to the new kingdom that is between Lee and son kingdom that it’s under the yoo kingdom influence”**

 

The older growl in anger **“what do you want, why you are helping yoo kihyun”**

 

The younger slap him in anger **“he is a master to your farmer, and we are helping him by the command of the big boss the black dragon”**

 

Hyungwon laugh loudly **“you are not going to make me believe that the boss of the werewolf still alive the werewolves’ creatures extinct the black dragon does not exist he is just something that the gypsy made it as an excuse for hiding their crimes behind it”**

 

The younger smile **“I’m afraid that I’m right”**

 

And as he finishes his words he smiles in a creepy way and says **“boy eat him”**

 

And three alphas behind him in this dark, late time start to howl in and their body starts to get huger and a tail start to show behind them

Their body skin starts to get hairy

And sharp teeth

 

 

 

And hyungwon eyes get wide and says his last words before the alpha veto to him **“werewolf”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twit](https://twitter.com/99MonKixx?s=09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more parts going to be explained and puzzle out more in the next chapters and a new couple coming to the story be excited and wait for the next chapter , love you 💜💜💜


	8. The Truth Of Shin Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after what happen to hyungwon  
> what would happen to the other?

He was running to the suite

 

 

As he enters it, he tells him **“pack up your things I will send you to your father”**

 

The younger look in confusion **“what? Why? What happened?”**

 

The older says **“after the war finish, he would come back and make you suffer alive, hyungwon head was found on his office door hanging there, he is now vowing to make you agonized”**

 

The younger start to shake **“No I can’t let him do this to me not after what I discover today”**

 

The older frown in fear **“what did you discover dear?”**

 

The younger smile in happens **“I’m pregnant”**

 

 

The older get shocked **“No that shouldn’t be, did anyone know about this, if yes we couldn’t let you go, the queen will imprisonment you in the kingdom until you marry Hyunwoo, I won’t let this bastard marry you and harm you, I won’t lose you not after what we both been through, I will send you back to the kingdom, I’m going to smuggle you out of here but we would need help”**

 

 

The younger says **“No I won’t let anyone touch my embryos not after what happened before, and I have someone can help us”**

 

**“who is it?”**

**“changkyun, someone Hoseok let him take care after me”**

 

**“do you mean that strong strange omega in alpha vibe?”**

 

**“yes”**

 

**“Okay, I and my maid jooheon will work on this and you be here, don’t let anyone know about anything, until tomorrow afternoon, I will come back and tell you what I can do”**

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

 

The younger look at him with a smirk while the older flushed in embarrassing

 

**“Are you sure Mr. Jooheon that you are an alpha cause you look too soft to be one”**

 

The older stutter **“ ye.. yes I .. I’m an alpha, and I’m not so.. so... sss soft as you ss ss ssay I can kill 3 ii in one hand”**

 

 

 

Minhyuk sigh and says **“Look changkyun, we need you to help us to smuggle kihyun out this kingdom to the Yoo’s kingdom”**

 

Changkyun take away his eye from the shy alpha and look to the other omega in the room **“Okay no problem and I have many people that would help me in this”**

 

 

Minhyuk nod **“great I will try to have a great plan and I will tell you next morning and see what we can do, I order some trusted slave to check on the shifts and other things and when I know I will tell you”**

 

Changkyun nod and walk to the door passing the older alpha and whisper to him without any shame **“you are cute, make me want to bite you”**

 

 

The alpha gets flushed and shy while he looks away without responding to the younger who wink to him and exit the room

 

 

 **“he is cute, isn’t he?”** minhyuk says looking to his maid

 

The alpha face gets redder **“as you say, master”**

 

Minhyuk laugh **“he is into you, isn’t he?”**

 

Jooheon just stood there without saying anything

 

Minhyuk laugh at him again

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

They found out a way to smuggle the young lord

 

He was with his secret convoy that contains changkyun and many other scary looking huge built alphas that it’s his first time see them

 

 

The travel took them 3 days without resting

 

He is so amazed by the energy that those alphas have, they have been pulling the trolley he and changkyun in without taking any break only him who takes a break

 

 

 

 

He went to his father as he enters the huge traditional wooden citadel

 

He sees his father in his office with some ministers

 

He misses his dad

He runs to him **“dad”**

 

The old man was shocked **“kihyun, what you do here, why didn’t tell me that you are coming”**

 

He hugs his son into his embrace and the ministers excuse them self

While changkyun stand front the door

 

Kihyun start to cry **“I run away dad, he isn’t what I thought, he isn't treating me well”**

 

The older man was confused but kihyun took his father 74-year-old face in his hand **“don’t let him take me I’m a scared dad”**

 

His father face softens and hugs his son **“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you darling”**

 

\------------------------------------

 

**“what are you doing here?”** this was the words that came from the queen as she sees him in his old room

 

He looks at her while emptying his luggage **“I’m here home mom”**

 

**“no, you’re not, this isn’t your home, your home is with lord Hyunwoo”**

 

He looks to her and says **“why you are so into him while I tell you what he did to me”**

 

She looks to him while crossing her hand **“all the partner has a problem with each other, but there is no omega come back to his home and let his alpha alone”**

 

He says **“are you that desperate to take me away from my father”**

 

She looks to him in suspicions **“what do you mean by that kihyun?”**

 

He walks slowly closer to her to whisper in front of her with only a few inches separate them **“Do I look like him that much? And that’s why you can’t handle me near you?”**

 

She inhales in surprise **“how do you know?”**

 

He looks to her **“I was 4-year-old I remember everything you did to him”**

 

He looks away not looking at her

 

She was the kindest heart to him after minhyuk and his father, but he can’t forget what she and his grandmother did to his omega father

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

 

3 months past and minhyuk were worry the war was still on for the past 3 months but no news comes to him

 

 

He was scared to lose his lover after all this mess he made

 

The queen was sending him threating messages the past months

So, he let her husband, but he was too busy to give her any attention

 

He was waiting for any sign of his lover

 

 

This day is different

 

The kids kicking him hard from inside and he was to nerves for no reason

 

 

**“master please just keep clam, what are you doing is not good for your health”**

 

Minhyuk didn’t say anything he was walking here and there in the main king room

 

He was worried

 

If something bad happened to shownu he would blame himself for it

 

He couldn’t imagine anything that could happen to his lover

 

Not because of him

 

 

A noises voice come from outside the shownu chamber that minhyuk for 3 months didn’t leave

 

 

He looks to the door and says with a low voice **“he is back”**

 

He runs to the door

 

 

Open it and smile when that body was in front of him

 

 

The older hug him and whisper to him **“hey baby I miss you”**

 

His tears start to fall **“what took you so long? I have been waiting for you”**

 

The older smile holding him closer **“I don’t know from he brought this army; they are strong but know it’s all over and as I promise you the lee kingdom will be for you”**

 

 

Minhyuk smile to him and says **“you must be tired let me give you a hot bath”**

 

The older smile **“I liked to have one”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**“where is he?”**

 

 **“I don’t know my lord he disappears after you left the kingdom and didn’t come back, we try to find if he gets kidnapped or something”** the slave stops

 

 

And Hyunwoo looks at him **“and what did you found?”**

 

The slave continues **“his things are not in here and a message from the yoo queen arrive for you 2 month ago”**

 

 

**“read it for me”**

 

The slave holds the paper and reads **“dear lord son Hyunwoo this is queen yoo, come and take your husband back there are many things you should end it with us and your dear husband one of them”**

 

 

Hyunwoo sigh

 

 

He looks to the mirror and saw the gold necklace that he wears and whisper **“I will kill everyone who touches you believe me”**

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

He was walking with him alone in the forest **“I haven’t come to here for a long time”**

 

 

 

The younger sigh **“yeah but you know it’s dangers out here in the night”**

 

The older look to him **“don’t tell me changkyun you are scared?”**

 

The younger smirk **“no my lord I’m not but I’m afraid that you might get hurt or something you don’t know what are in here”**

 

 

Kihyun smile to him **“don’t tell me you believe that the werewolves still alive?”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“you don’t know my lord”**

 

Kihyun rolls his eye and walks further **“whatever I don’t believe such a thing”**

 

He kept walking and talking with the younger not looking to the back **“and I don’t know why but I feel the last few days I am craving for eating pumpkin and, wait why do you close the lamplight”**

He ends his words as he turns and sees no one so he calls **“chang.. chang where are you?”**

 

Then he hears a voice behind him

 

He turns but sees nothing

 

He starts to get afraid

 

Some noises and the plants start to move in front of him

 

 

 

He shouts **“changkyun is that you? Stop playing I’m scared”**

 

Then a huge figure came behind him

 

He felt something huge stand behind him

 

And he is breathing heavily

 

 

 

He turns slowly

 

 

His eyes widen 2 times wider than usual and he starts to shake from the huge hairy figure in front of him

**“Hello, kihyun would you mind coming with me?”**

 

 

It was a huge wolf

 

He couldn’t handle it and faint

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 

**“what do you mean by this? You tell me you won’t hurt him if Wonho know I would be killed”**

 

**“Sorry master, but he just faints”**

 

 

He hears some whispers as he slowly opens his eyes

 

He feels something strange surrounding him

 

 

He opens his eyes widely as he saw a few huge alphas in front of him with a nice-looking omega

 

**“who are you?”**

This was the first thing he asks

 

 

**“oh, dear great you woke up,” the Omega says**

 

 

He frowns **“what do you want from me? If you want gold, I can give you but don’t hurt me”**

 

 

The omega smile to him **“of course I won’t, sorry for my stupid helper who scares you”**

 

He looks to the alpha and says in fear **“they are werewolves”**

 

The omega sighs **“yeah the stupid them expose them self”**

 

 

Kihyun look to the omega and asks, **“what do you want from me?”**

 

The Omega looks at him **“there is a part of us inside you we should take care of you”**

 

Kihyun frown **“what do you mean apart of you?”**

**“you are pregnant with a werewolves darling this what I mean”**

 

Kihyun look and laugh **“no way it could be, I didn’t have been with any werewolves”**

 

The omega look at him and sigh **“you know nothing, but what I know that I should take care of my grandchild and let no one hurt them, if you birth them in the castle there would be many people who want to kill them, the baby are an exotic werewolves something didn’t happen before , they could be dangers”**

 

Kihyun says in anger **“you don’t want me to believe this, you just want to steal the baby from me, and I won’t let you do this”**

 

**“you should kihyun”**

 

He looks to the person who responds this time it was changkyun

 

**“changkyun what are you doing in here, why you left me in the woods like this, help get out of here”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“sorry kihyun but I can’t now we should protect you, and protect the baby”**

 

Kihyun look to him **“why you want to protect the baby, it’s not like I really have been fucked by a werewolf”**

 

 

Changkyun smile in pain **“you know nothing, he told me to not tell you but I can’t help it, I should protect the baby, the new kings of the black dragon clan, and the new lords of lee, son, shin, and yoo kingdom, the new kings of this empire”**

 

 

 

Kihyun look at him **“what do you mean by he told you to not tell me? Tell me what?”**

 

**“tells you than shin Hoseok is actually is the big boss of the werewolves clan the black dragon”**

 

 

Kihyun look in shocked

 

He felt as if his life starts to crash **“you don’t mean that he is a werewolf? don’t you?”**

 

 

Changkyun looks away and says **“I’m afraid that is what I mean”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------

 

 

follow me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/99MonKixx)so you get more updates about this fic and others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your reading  
> as you see we became near the end of the story but don't worry there would be a lot of special chapter after this  
> love you and wish you enjoyed the chapter


	9. Two Daughter

**“what do you mean by missing?”** he asked

 

 **“sorry my king but this morning we couldn’t find anything that leads to him,”** the slave tells the king

 **“maybe he turns to the son kingdom,”** the queen says in fear

 

 **“I’m afraid that’s he is not, his things still in his suite even his cloth as if he was going to come back,”** the slave says

 

 

The king sighs

 **“what if his husband does something to him after hearing that he run away,”** the queen says

**“he is not his husband; someone made my son suffer don’t deserve him, if he does something to my son, I’m going to kill him”**

 

 **“what are we going to do right now?”** she asks him

 

 **“I will send a message to the Son kingdom to return my son to me,”** the king says

 

 **“guard”** he shouts

**“yes, my Lord”**

**“Send a group of guards to search after the lord Yoo kihyun,”** he says

 **“As you want My lord”** the guard replay

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

**“I send them a message, but I didn’t get an answer, jooheon go do something I’m afraid that something wrong happens to them, what if Hyunwoo do something?”**

 

 **“Ok master you just relax it’s not good for your health nor for the children”** as he says that he exits the suite and walk toward the back yard of the castle

 

It was night

 

He stands and frozen

 

The smell of fresh lemon hit his nose

 

He looks everywhere  **“I know you are here, get out, why you are here, is something wrong happen to master kihyun, is he with you?”**

 

The younger get out from behind a tree **“he is fine, he is in good hands, I came to comfort your master tell him this, he shouldn’t be afraid”**

 

Jooheon looks to him **“that’s great but are you okay? You might get in trouble”**

 

The younger says **“yeah I’m okay, I might get in trouble, but the safety of the lord and his unborn child is worth it, are you scared for me”** he asks at the end with a smirk

 

Jooheon get jumbled and shy **“Oh... yeah maybe”**

 

Changkyun walk toward him telling him **“you smell lovely while you are embarrased, the smell of figs diffusing from your body makes me insane”** he whispers as he becomes front of him

 

The older swallow hardly **“thank you, I guess?”**

 

The younger let out a small laugh **“you are cute make me want to bite you”** he ends his words with a bite on the older earlobe

 

The older blush **“please don’t do such things next time”**

Changkyun look to him **“why you give me a cute reaction”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

He was sitting on the bed look to the sky through the window and no one with him only two huge alphas a locking off the door on him and standing outside the room looking after him

 

 

 

He sighs and rubs his belly **“I miss him, I feel weak without him near me”**

 

He then gets alert for something **“he is here”**

 

He stands and look to the forest that surrounds the cottage that is guarding by many wolfs alpha by his window and saw him walk to the cottage

 

 **“babes daddy is here,”** he says while hugging his belly

 

 

He tries to open the door **“Open the door you alpha my man is here for me”**

 

He hears some sound from outside and shouting

 

 

Then the door open

 

 

And the smell of the honey caramel gets through his nose **“Hoseok”**

 

The older rush toward him **“are you okay did something happens to you?”**

 

The younger smile while the older checking him

 

He surrounds his neck **“I love you Hoseok”**

 

The older sigh and look to him

 

He continues **“you come here for me”**

 

 **“I came for the kids inside your belly, they are mine,”** the older said in a harsh tone

 

The younger let him and says in low voice **“stop this, stop play this game with me, stop pulling me to you then push me harder”**

 

 

The older walk away **“this is better for both of us kihyun, we came from the different world no one would understand the other”**

 

The younger says **“I will try my best, just don’t let me and go”**

 

The older growl and look to him

 

He jumps on the younger as he transfers to his wolf figure and says while he is on top of the younger **“I’m strong, I’m a monster, I want a strong partner, I want a monster”**

Kihyun looks to the beast on top of him and words come out of him shaky **“I won’t let anyone have you”**

and says in anger **“you are mine shin Hoseok”**

 

As he shouts out of his heart something, he didn’t expect to happen

 

All the glass is broken and scattered around him

He screams scared **“Hoseok what did you do?”**

 

The older says in low voice **“ask yourself first”**

 

The younger frown **“what? What do you mean?”**

 

Hoseok says **“do you know who you really are?”**

 

Kihyun didn’t respond

 

Hoseok move from on top of him and return to his normal human figure **“I don’t want to be in relationship with someone no nothing about himself”**

 

 

 

Kihyun whisper while the older exit the room **“don’t try to find new excuses to keep us far away from each other”**

 

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 **“why you keep push him away?”** the omega says

 **“stop it, why you take him in the first place, this is not your business to enter my life and rune it, not more,”** Hoseok says

 **“I’m your father, the one who holds you in his stomach for long and handle your hard pregnancy and transforming inside me all those 9 months,”** the omega says

 

Hoseok growl **“I didn’t ask you to do all these things, I didn’t ask you to get fucked by the big boss of the Lee werewolves clan and have me, I didn’t ask you to switch me with your older brother dead newborn son so I can live like normal human, cause I’m not, and I don’t want from him to suffer with me, I just keep ruin other lives, I didn’t ask you to make me Lord shin Hoseok, you are the Lord of shin kingdom it’s your name , I’m the boss Lee Wonho, and my father is the big boss, I have no other life, I won’t go to be someone that Is not me, let people don’t deserve me to love me, have brothers that they are not my brother, have name and place that are not me, here is my place with the other people like me ”**

 

The older omega sigh **“he has my grandsons in his womb, your child, and I know the Son kingdom would do something to him and they will harm my babes, I won’t let them, and you? You are my son no matter what you would do, I lose your father but I’m not going to lose you”**

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

 

 **“Is he kidding me? His son run away to him and now he want to trigger a war if his son won’t be in his kingdom by the end of tomorrow night?”** Hyunwoo says in anger

 

 **“clam down we will find a way to fix this,”** his father says

**“fix what dad? this is obvious he wants our kingdom; he saw us now enlarge after the war against the lee kingdom so he thinks he can take the kingdom”**

 

The older sigh **“don’t do stupid things Hyunwoo, wait until I figure out a way to end this all peacefully”**

 **“I can help dear you know this”** minhyuk says

 

 **“You just shut up and do nothing than getting fucked by the king whore,”** the queen says

 

 **“Are you insult my lover in front of me?”** shownu says in a harsh tone

 

**“Go to the suite I have a talk with the queen now, I will come to you after this”**

 

Minhyuk nod **“okay my king,”** he says and stands up walking away

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he enters the room his tears start to fall

 

 **“master why you are crying?”** jooheon says in worry

 

**“he keeps delayed the day of his divorces from her and my delivery coming soon, I don’t want to give birth a foundling child”**

 

The maid rubs his master back **“he won’t do such a thing to you, he might have plans for this”**

 

 

And the door opens as shownu enter

 **“you can go jooheon”** minhyuk says looking away from shownu and wiping his tears

 

The older sigh and hug him **“why you are crying now, love?”**

 

Minhyuk look to him **“you promise me to marry me after the war, why you are holding on your marriage like this? It’s not like you are in love with her”**

 

The older smile **“you know that I love you and only you, but I have many things to do before this, just wait for more few weeks”**

 

Minhyuk sigh and says **“one month if you didn’t get divorced, I will split the kingdom and marry another man”**

 

The older laugh **“oh you are so cute while you are jealous” he kisses his cheeks “as you wish my darling”**

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Days past and he was a prisoner in that cottage no one visits him expect that omega that until now he doesn’t know who is

 

And the alphas that secure the place and brings food for him

 

And he would always ask **“is Hoseok coming?”**

 

And get no answer

 

 

 

His belly starts to show up

 

 

He knows that they are two as the omega tells him

 

Healthy pups

 

He loved them much

 

 

He stops count the days

 

He lost in a day and start to do something to distract him from the situation he is in it and the huge pain the pregnancy gives him

 

At that rainy stormy day, he felt a huge pain

 

 

It’s the time to him give birth

 

The old omega was near him help him with two new betas

The first time he sees them in it

 

He gives born to two healthy girls

 

An omega and an alpha wolf girl

 

They are the most beautiful things he saw in his life

 

He named the omega **“this one will give her yeojoo as a name she looks like yeojoo and the other one is wonhee”**

 

 

He didn’t expect that he will wake up the next morning in his room in the yoo kingdom castle without his two daughters between his hand

 

He starts to scream **“No, no, no, my baby, no”**

 

The slave enters the room **“Master you are back”**


	10. Home P.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the longest chapter and I split it into two parts I will upload the next part when I finish it
> 
> Enjoy

It’s been five years since he gives birth to his daughter

 

Five years since he first and last time hug them

 

Five years since he has seen his lover

 

 

 

And two years since he gets married to the Kwon king

 

 

 **“what are you thinking about darling?”** his husband says as he hugs him from behind

 

He pushes him slowly **“pleas my king, do not hug me”**

The older sigh and lead the younger by holding his hands to their sharing bed **“why you keep speaking to me in this formal way while we are married”**

 

The younger didn’t answer only pushing him **“I don’t want to do it with you, why you came to me this night?”**

 

The older says **“I’m your husband and I have the right to do what I want with you”**

 

 

Kihyun turns to face him **“but I don’t want such a thing between us, remember that our marriage just to service the empire”**

 

He stands and says **“I still love someone, I can’t be with you while my whole heart, soul, and feeling not with me”**

 

 

 

**“what did he do to you to fall for him this hard?”**

 

 **“I don’t know,”** kihyun says as he walks to exit the room **“I will go to sleep in the other room,”** he says as of last words before he closes the door behind him

 

 

 

 

 

 

He lay on that bed crying silently

 

**“I miss my baby”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 **“he is doing fine, but still depressed as the last time,”** changkyun says as he brushes the little girl hair

 

 **“uncle changii, when would you take me with you and wonhee to the mountain,”** the girl says to him

 

**“What did I say about going to the mountain?”** Hoseok says

 

The girl frown in anger **“but why wonhee can go and I can’t?”**

 

 **“Lee yeojoo we talk about this,”** he says

 

 

She looks at him with eyes liberate fire **“I want to go to the mountain means I will go”**

 

 

Hoseok stands in front of her and bows to her level **“No means no”**

 

She looks through his eyes and screams in anger

 

She screams to the level that a lightning strike hit the wooden cottage that they live in and shatter it to uncountable dust

And the sky starts to rain and storm

 

Hoseok sigh and said **“go to shin father”**

 

She didn’t respond to him and walk away

 

He stands properly

 

 

**“well, we will need to rebuild the cottage for you again boss”**

 

Hoseok whisper **“from where she got this intransigence”**

 

Changkyun smile **“you know from whom, she looks like him in every single detail, that’s why you prefer her more than wonhee”**

 

Hoseok frown **“they are both my daughter and I like them the same”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“no you are not, you see him in her every day that why you spoiled her much, while the poor wonhee gets rigorous treatment that made her a monster from this young age, unlike your baby girl yeojoo who gets what she wants no matter what you says, don’t says I’m wrong, like she is even stronger than wonhee but you scared of the idea to let her go to the forest you know she has a special power no one has”**

 

Hoseok didn’t answer

 

**“she even sleeps between your hands while wonhee sleep alone in her room”**

 

 

Hoseok sigh and didn’t say anything

 

 

 **“boss”** it was wonhee this time

 

He kneels to her level **“it’s dad baby”**

 

She looks at him with her usual cold eye **“we need you in the island the group says that the coming storm might destroy the village”**

 

She walks out and saw her sister sitting on a rock

 

She sighs and takes a thick coat and walk to her **“stop crying, I will take you”**

 

The older look to her **“daddy says no to me”**

 

The younger didn’t say anything she only hugs her sister **“juts clam down you are being so sensitive these days, you will bring us storms”**

 

The older says **“I can’t control it okay, it’s out of my control, and I know that is the reason we live here in the forest alone and no one like to be near me because I’m different and not a werewolf-like all the others”**

 

**“I love you; boss loves you, changkyun love and he is like you and more pathetic, he and father shin they don’t have any power, but you, you are the strongest person I ever met”**

 

She looks to her sister **“stronger from all the big wolves on the island?”**

 

The younger nods

 

She smiles widely **“thinks wonhee you are the best”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

**“God jooheon do something with those girls”**

 

**“Son Dodo, Son Dior if you both didn’t come here right now and let madam lee give you your night bath, I will punish you both harshly”**

 

Dior let out her tongue **“daddy won’t let you do this”**

 

Minhyuk sigh **“this spoiled dad, spoil those bastards and I’m suffering now”**

 

Jooheon hide his laughter **“don’t forget that you are their father and you are married from their father”**

 

Minhyuk glared at him **“what did you say lee jooheon?”**

 

He shook his head **“nothing master”**

 

Dior run **“honey sleep tonight in my room please read me a story”**

 

He picks her up **“okay baby girl, but first, go and take your hot bath so you would be clean before bedtime”**

 

She smiles and walks while that white shadow follows her

 

Minhyuk sigh **“I wonder if kihyun girls have powers like mine”**

 

Jooheon smile to dodo who is walking with that grumpy mood and says **“changkyun told me that yeojoo power out of control while wonhee Is an alpha werewolf just like Hoseok”**

 

Minhyuk sigh **“until now we know what Dior power is, but I’m afraid of the dodo, what if it’s happening to be bad things like demons?”**

 

Jooheon says **“no I don’t think so”**

**“but Dior can see angels and talk to them,”** minhyuk says

 

“ **but this doesn’t mean that is dodo have a bad power”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was walking to the bath way while her twin sister talking to no one and she knows that she is talking to angels

 

 

Her ears hear something far away

 

Around 3 kilometers and here eye colors change from brown to red

 

The power that she has, and no one knows about it that she can see everything behind anything’s in any figure

 

She can hear from far away and she can smell from any spot and recognize it even if it was far away

 

 

She stops and says **“Uncle changkyun is here”**

 

 

After 10 minutes he was standing in front of here and smile **“you got me, little girl, did you miss me?”**

 

 **“uncle changkyun”** Dior shout from her room window **“come her honey will read me a bedtime story”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------

 

**“so, you are babysitting them?”**

 

Jooheon sigh **“just like spend time with them that’s all”**

 

The younger smile **“yeah don’t want to spend some time with me before I go back to the forest?”**

 

 

Changkyun hug the older while they were on Dior huge pink bed

 

**“you know baby we can’t do such a thing on the poor prince’s bed”**

 

Changkyun hmm while eating the older neck **“clean it after this I wants you, I didn’t come from far away to here so that you tell me this”**

 

 **“Then don’t be loud,”** jooheon says as he starts to sigh in pleasure

 

 **“then gag my mouth baby,”** changkyun says with a smirk

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

 

**“My lord you have gust”**

 

Kihyun looked to the maid in confusion **“for me? Who is it?”**

 

**“he said his name is changkyun my lord”**

 

 

Kihyun get shocked **“bring him here”**

**“to your room my lord?”**

 

**“yes quickly”**

 

 

As the younger enter the room he runs to him **“why, tells me why, why you took them from me, why you do this to me?”**

 

Changkyun sigh and kneel **“sorry, I’m really sorry to forgive me”**

 

Kihyun eyes start to tears **“forgive you? Do you it’s an easy thing? You took my baby away”**

 

Changkyun said **“and I’m here to fix it”**

 

Kihyun shout at him **“how, how you are going to fix such things?”**

 

Changkyun look to him **“tomorrow night Hoseok Hyung will go to the island where is the clan live and will keep the girls under my responsibility, I will take you to them for 2 days after this he will come back”**

 

Kihyun looks to him **“is being with my own daughter a crime?”**

 

Changkyun looks away and says nothing

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

 **“girls I have something to talk about it with you,”** changkyun says when Hoseok get out of the cottage for some works

 

 **“yes uncle”** yeojoo says smiling

 

He couldn’t hold that beautiful smile without hugging her and kiss her cheeks

 

**“umm, do you know that you have other daddy?”**

 

Yeojoo looks confused but wonhee says nothing and her face still cold with no emotion

 

**“other daddy?”**

 

**“yes, the one who you were inside his tummy”**

 

Yeojoo eyes looked amazed while wonhee says **“he is kihyun isn’t he?”**

 

Changkyun looked surprised to her **“how do you know?”**

 

She says while playing with a wooden stick **“I have great memory I remember him and his touch”**

 

Changkyun felt guilty **“but you were only 1 day old”**

 

She says **“that’s why I hate you and father shin, you ban me from him, you send him away, he loves us, but you didn’t care”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“wonhee darling we have no choice it’s better for both of them daddy and him”**

 

She shouts at him **“If the boss is stupid and don’t know what the right thing to do, why you support him?”**

 

 **“I’m sorry,”** changkyun says to the younger girls **“that’s why I’m going to fix it tonight he is going to come and visit for two days,”** he says hoping she would forgive him

 

She looks to him **“I know I’m too young but I’m not stupid, do you think 2 days is enough for me?”**

 

Yeojoo kept silent and wandering in her daydream

Changkyun sigh **“this is the better things I can do for now”**

 

 

 **“does daddy hate me? Am I a bad girl? That’s why he pushed my other daddy away”** yeojoo says in low voice and start to sob slowly

 

 

The sky starts to rain as she starts to cry

 

 

She can control the weather depend on her mood

 

 **“yeojoo don’t say anything to the boss,”** wonhee says

 

the older twin nod and stands up saying **“I want my nap; I will go and sleep”**

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

 

 

He stands behind the tree

 

 **“wait for me here until Hoseok leave,”** changkyun says

 

 

Kihyun nods

 

Watching movement from inside the house

 

 

He walks slowly wearing changkyun's coat to block his smell and stands beside a tree near the cottage

 

 **“Daddy don’t go pleased”** he saw a small figure says

 

Beautiful girl with long thick brown hair that covers her whole small body

 

 **“I have work to do baby, be a good girl and go to bed on time, and eat your whole meals,”** Hoseok says and kissed the girl's head

 

And he says to someone from inside the cottage **“wonhee you don’t want to give me a goodbye kiss?”**

 

But there is no answer

 

 

He sighs and goes

 

 

After he been far away

 

 

Kihyun walk slowly to the bench that is front of the door where is the small girl sit

 

 

 **“yeojoo,”** he said in a shaky voice

 

The girl looks to him and smiles **“are you, my daddy?”**

 

 

He couldn’t handle it and start to cry and hugged her tight to his body

 

 

His loud cry reached the end of the forest in that dark night

 

 

**“baby girl, how they dare and take you away from me”**

 

 

 **“dad”** he hears other voice

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His body started to shake harshly

 

He turns to see a tiny copy of Hoseok with 7 huge whitetails that standing behind her body

 

**“wonhee, baby, come to daddy”**

 

She runs to him and he hugged both the girls tightly to his body

 

 

 

They spend the night in Hoseok bed

He tells them many stories

 

Wonhee would be playing with his pale smooth skin with her tails

 

 

He loves it

 

While yeojoo would ask many questions for every simple detailed

 

 

 

 

 

 **“you are early,”** changkyun says as he makes his way to the kitchen

 

 **“yeah I couldn’t sleep last night, I kept watching them between my hands, I didn’t want to sleep and wake up the next day in other room and they're gone,”** he says while he prepares breakfast

 

 **“sorry”** this what changkyun says

 

**“it’s okay I’m trying to figure out a way to sees them next, after this visit”**

 

 

 **“Daddy,”** a voice says while small legs running to him

 

She pushes her hands to hug his waist **“don’t go pleas I will be good girl, I won’t go to the mountain with uncle changkyun and wonhee and I will eat my whole meal, just don’t leave me”**

 

Kihyun looks to changkyun in confusion **“which mountain, and why wonhee go there without yeojoo?”**

 

Changkyun smile for the little girl while taking kihyun's hand and walk with him to the side of the kitchen

 

And says in low voice so yeojoo can’t hear them **“wonhee is exotic werewolf she has 7 souls, 7 beast figure, 7 personalities that are living inside of her, I take her every Sunday to the mountain and lets her unleash whatever inside of her, she becomes really dangerous if she kept it inside her, she would transform to the most scare beast you ever would see”**

 

Kihyun look to him in anger **“she is just 5 years old; my baby is not a beast I held her inside of me for 9 months there is no way she has all these terrible things you say”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“she shows me her figure as she turned 3 years old, she became angry, she destroy and burn the whole forest thinks god that Hoseok and yeojoo were out of here, after that I kept this a secret and start to take her to the mountain, she would run as we arrive and don’t come back until the sunset, god knows what she does”**

 

 

Kihyun couldn’t believe it

 

And as he turns, he saw her stand beside the door, and she whispers **“I’m a monster you won’t accept me”**

 

 

Kihyun heart shutter

 

She is his daughter how could he don’t accept her

 

He smiles to her **“you are my baby darling, it’s hard for me to believe unless I see it”**

 

Her eyes get wide **“No, I won’t show you, not you”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“kihyun don’t push on her”**

Kihyun nods **“okay”**

 

 

As they prepare breakfast **“so tell me changkyun is there any developments in your relationship with jooheon?”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“a lot but there is that something that made an argument between us”**

 

Kihyun looks at him **“it is that bad? Can you tell me?”**

 

Changkyun says while looking away to the floor **“I asked him if we can have our own child, I asked him to knot me but”** he stops and sob

 

**“he can’t, he is barren, we can’t have no matter how hard we try, he had an accident a year ago and he knows after that, that he can’t, not anymore”**

 

 

 

Changkyun start to cry silently

 

While kihyun rub his back without saying anything

 

 

 

 

**“Daddy, can you don’t go tomorrow?”**

 

Kihyun smile while he and the two girls in the bed laying

 

Wonhee hugging his body her head on his chest while yeojoo behind her sister

 

He plays with her hair **“I wish darling, I wished that we just could live her, me, daddy and you two alone with no parasitical between us”**

 

Wonhee speaks **“boss is stupid he loves you but keep push you away”**

 

Kihyun frown **“you know much darling”**

 

She smiles to him **“I remember everything even things before I get born, I see things dad”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment do encourage me to write more, so please don't scrimp on me with some comment


	11. Home P.2

He walks to enter the cottage, but he smells something familiar **“raspberry”** he whispers

 

He enters the cottage and walks to the source to the smell that began to get mixed with other scents

He smells the strong raspberry, strawberry, and burning sugar

His daughter scents with kihyun’s

 

He opens his room door slowly to see the most adorable view of his 2 pups cuddling to their father

 

 

He fights his feeling to cuddle them

To hug him

To kiss him

To call his name

 

 

He closes the door and walks to the other room in anger

 

He opens the door and says to the half waken omega **“why kihyun is here? Why did you bring him here?”**

 

The other eyes get wide **“Hyung you are early, he should see his daughter, don’t forget that he has the right to see them”**

**“no, he has no right, not after they enter my life, not after wonhee saw the clan, and I won’t let him take anyone”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“why you just stop this and for one time let your heart take the lead”**

 

**“Because this is stupid, I can’t take him and imprisonment him, my way of living is hard for someone like him, he is weak, he is delicate to handle my life”**

 

 

 **“Hoseok”** the voice of the most person he loved come from behind him

 

He turns to see him stand there alone wearing his sleeping wear looking to him with his beautiful glowing eye

 **“I don’t care if you live the hardest life, I want to live it with you, with our daughter, I don’t care of anything,”** the younger says looking to him

**“you are married man; you have others in your life”**

 

The younger walk closer while changkyun exit the room to let them be alone

 **“I don’t care, I love you”** he whispers to the older

**“don’t use your fucking power on me, it’s will get us in trouble”**

 

Kihyun hand find her way to the older shoulder and says looking to the older eyes deep in it **“do you say my daughter is trouble”**

 

And then he whispers to him in his ear **“I miss you, I miss your strong hand holding me, your eye looking at me, your warmth, just a week, I’m asking you just to let me be with you a week”**

 

Hoseok look at him and whisper **“if you want me, you won’t get me, but I will keep you a week for the girls' nothing else”**

 

Kihyun smile to him and says **“I love you too”**

 

Hoseok sigh and moving the younger away from him **“I will cook breakfast for you and the girl, and you go to them they need you”**

 

Kihyun smile to him and kiss his cheeks **“, okay love”**

 

Hoseok says before the younger go **“and stops that behavior, the girls will think everything is okay, and it’s not”**

 

Kihyun sigh **“okay”**

 

 

 

He walks to cock breakfast

 

When he finishes, he hears giggling coming out from the girl's bedroom

 

He enters to see the younger tickling the girls and they are can’t stop laughing **“stop it, dad, it makes me feel funny”** yeojoo says

**“breakfast is ready”** he interrupts their moment

 

Yeojoo runs to him hugging his leg **“is dad going to live with us?”**

 

Hoseok smile to her **“no baby dad will just stay with us for a week, are you happy with dad?”**

 

The small girl frown in sadness **“why he doesn’t live with us, I want dad”**

 

Hoseok sigh to kneel to her high **“daddy and dad have their own different life, he has his life, he has husband, home, other stuff, we can’t take him away”**

 

The girl tears start to droll from her eye **“but I’m his baby, I’m more important for him”**

 

Kihyun look to Hoseok in anger **“and now, I’m the problem, I’m the reason that I can’t live with you?”**

 

Hoseok says while whispering to the younger without the girl listening **“I can’t just tell them my reason; they will not understand it”**

 

Kihyun frown crossing his hand and says to the other **“you are selfish to do you know that?”**

 

Hoseok looks to him and says **“I won’t correct my mistakes with others”**

 

Kihyun shook his head **“you are unbelievable”**

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

He was sitting in the castle yard drinking his tea while watching his daughter playing

 

 **“changkyun tells me that he takes kihyun to see his daughter and hoseok catch him there, he then let him be with them for a week,”** his servant says

 

**“as always jooheon you bring me the most important news, what about Hyunwoo and his mom?”**

**“the lord Hyunwoo is visiting the Kong kingdom in the north, and his mom is still in her sister kingdom”**

 

Minhyuk nod **“and my husband?”**

 

**“he is in his office master”**

 

Minhyuk smile standing up **“I will go to have some chat with my lover”**

 

Jooheon rolls his eyes **“you mean sex”** he whispers under his breath

 

 

 **“honey dodo is being scary, she is keep telling me daddy is gone, she keeps telling me the king of hell is her to take him, tells her that he is not, she is being crazy”** Dior run to him In horrified expressions on her face

He stands to see what’s wrong with young princess

 

But the voice of a slave comes from behind him **“sir jooheon you should see the king he is in a sodden bad situation”**

 

Then the clam voice of the princess dodo come to his ear **“Told you Dior he is here to take daddy soul”**

 

He let her and run to the office to see as he enters it

Minhyuk crying while the guard moving him away from the king

 

**“no, he won’t let me and go, no don’t go, shownu love, don’t go please, don’t let me alone”**

 

He then hears a rush steps behind him **“daddy, no”**

 

He turns and holds the little girl to see her twin standing in front of the door looking at the sight of her dad

 

**“let’s go ladies and play some dolls”**

 

 **“I don’t want, let me go daddy want me** ” Dior scream between his hand while the other look to him and says **“it’s all done they take his soul, no need for mommy to cry, he is gone now”**

 

 

Minhyuk was screaming in the background and the little girl between his hand is screaming too

 

He feels horrible watching the way the little girl screaming

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

**“I put the girls in the bed can we talk?”**

 

 

 **“We have nothing to talk about it go to sleep you work hard today with the girls,”** the older says

 

 **“hoseok stop running away, we have many things to talk about it,”** the younger says as he sits on the sofa near the older

 

hoseok turn to him and says **“why you don’t understand the fact that you are so weak to me, weak to the level I don’t need you around”**

 

the younger growl in anger **“do you mean what you say hoseok?”**

 

 **“yes,”** hoseok says challenging him

 

 

Kihyun then smirk **“we’ll see”**

 

As he says this everything around him became blank and dark

 

He feels he is drowning in the dark

 

He is covered with the raspberry smell

 

And a smooth blanket

 

 

Then he opens his eyes breathing heavily, sweating much,

 

And he is laying in his bed naked

 

**“Do I look powerless to you now babe?”**

 

He turns to see a goddess

 

 

Naked kihyun laying down next to him smiling to him

 

 

 **“I made you do something you will see it in every wet dream you will get,”** the younger says

 

Then standing up wearing his clothes **“don’t flout in me hoseok”**

 

 

 

He feels something wrong

 

What just did happen to him

 

 

He knows nothing

 

 

Is the younger lying to him?

 

No, he felt something

 

 

**“How did you…”**

 

The younger cut him **“the 5 years I’ve been away from my child, I try to figure out who is me, to know myself, to improve my power, to be strong for someone”**

 

The older look at him and says, **“what did you do?”**

 

 **“I can control others with my scents, control their body,”** the younger says

 

 

Hoseok nod

 

He then looks to the room door to see his little daughter walking to him rubbing her eye **“daddy, can I sleep with you and dad?”**

 

Kihyun throw a short to him and says **“yes baby, you and wonhee can sleep with us”**

 

The little girl nod and says **“but wonhee don’t like to sleep with daddy she says he snores”**

 

Kihyun laugh at his daughter words

 

He holds her and put her on top of the bed next to the older **“okay as you say, I will check on her and you sleep with daddy”**

 

 

 

He enters the other room to see his daughter looking throw the window

 

 **“you are awake?”** he asks her

 

 **“You were loud dad”** she replays to him

 

 

His face flushed

**“do you know why the weather very nice today?”** she asks him

 

**“No love”**

 

**“I know because yeojoo is happy, the weather change depends on her feeling, she is happy, that’s why the weather is nice”**

 

Kihyun nod and rub her back **“baby you are too young to know all of this, and to have this lovely mind,”** he tells her

 

She looks to him and says **“because I lived what all of you live, anyone I touch him, I would live and feel what he lives”**

 

 

Kihyun eyes start to tears

**“I lived in many lives, people’s life, and animal”** she continues

 

**“Dad, I hate it, I hate what I see, what happens to me, I became ugly when I become angry, I can’t control myself, I tried to but I can’t, I killed many animals with my power without control, I’m a beast dad”**

 

Kihyun hugged her **“baby girl, you are not a beast, you are my girl, my pretty sweet little girl, you are an angel”**

 

She starts to cry and says **“angel don’t kill dad”**

 

She tucked her face in his chest while crying

And her tails hugged his body

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

my[ twitter](https://twitter.com/99MonKixx) acc


	12. He is 45 Not 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is me, I'm back  
> I know I took so long, but I got many shits to put it together in my life  
> and yeah everything is great right now  
> wish you will like the chapter  
> and as you see we are near the end  
> the last chapter is going to be really long  
> love you all

he felt something weird

like earthquakes **"dad, daddy wake up let's play"**

 **"dad wake up"** and some giggling

 

he opens his eyes to see the most beautiful face

his lover and his daughter's father

he smiles

 

 **" dad play with me, daddy wake up "** he heard his daughter yelling

**"hey baby girl where is your sister"**

**"wonhee is sleeping, dad let's play"**

**"How about waking daddy up?"**

she starts to jump **"yes, daddy wake up"**

 

hoseok starts to whine **"yeojoo darling stop it "**

 

he felt his hands is heavy

he opens his eyes to meet the face that he adores much, the most beautiful eyes looking to him **"good morning handsome"**

he couldn't hide his smile **" morning "**

 

 **" the little chick wants to play in this early morning,"** he says as he pulls her to his lap

she giggled **"dad let's play"**

 

**"baby how about to eat first"**

 

**"No!! daddy let's play"**

 

 **"No pup we will eat first,"** hoseok said

**"dad will make us delicious food, right kihyunnie?"**

 

kihyun smile and nod **" yes, I will go to wake up wonhee"**

 

as she left the room

he smiles and lay next to the older **" kihyunnie ?! it's been a while since you call me this"**

 

 

hoseok sighs **" look kihyun, I love you and I can't stop loving you, but our life is different, our world is different, our universe is different"**

 

**"we made angel together hoseok, you can't deny it, we made the most powerful children, look outside to the forest, it's spring, do you know what does this mean yeojoo is happy? don't ruin this, let's be happy family for our pup"**

 

**"you want to make them love you more, and then despair"**

**"Shin hoseok stop it, you are the one who asks me to go back, you are the one who doesn't want me to be near them, you are the selfish one that takes my pup away"**

 

 **"Stop it"** this was wonhee voice from the door

**" You are idiot, stop pushing dad away, I need him, Yeojoo need him, you need him, such an idiot alpha you are"**

 

**"Shin wonhee, don't speak to your father like this"** kihyun says while feeling terrible

How could he let their problem interrupt the children's happiness?

 

she looks to him **" It's lee wonhee, and if you forget you are my father 2, you have the right to be with us, even more than his right cause as I remember we were in your stomach"** she replied

 

he sighs then smile saying to her **"wonhee baby take your sister and go out while I make breakfast"**

 

she looks to him and then turns to walk away

 

he faces the older **“did you hear what she said?”**

 

the older didn’t respond

 

he stands to change his clothes while the younger walk to the kitchen exiting the room and says **“for your information, your daughter is not a normal werewolf”**

 

and he continues his way to the kitchen

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

He was sitting alone on top of the bed hugging the sheets to his noes

 

**“Daddy won’t come back like this”**

 

He turns to face his daughter

 

He smiles to her **“come here to me dodo, your father needs some cuddle”**

 

She smiles while hugging him **“I smell like daddy, that’s why you want to hug me”**

 

He smiles to her in pain **“I miss him”**

 

She looks to him while putting her ear on his stomach **“you won’t for too long”**

 

Minhyuk frown **“what darling?”**

 

She points to his stomach **“his soul is inside you now”**

 

Minhyuk gets shocked **“what?”**

 

She says **“He is a devil, I can see thing dad, his soul is given to the new Leech inside you, my baby brother is just 1 month and a half old”**

 

Minhyuk exile **“no, this can’t be, No!!! I can’t be pregnant not now, he’s gone, I don’t want, someone gets him out of me”** he shouted

 

Jooheon enter the room **“my majesty relaxes”**

 

Minhyuk scream **“take him out of me”**

 

Dodo smile **“you can’t because he is too strong, a strong alpha, his name going to be shownu like daddy name”**

 

 

 

 

 

She was in her room crying while the maid trying clam her

 

It’s been a week after the emperor dead

 

She can’t handle the fact her father is gone forever

 

 **“pleas princess, eat something,”** jooheon says while hugging her to his lap

 

She didn’t answer

 

She was daddy’s girl

The spoiled one that would set in his lap all-day

 

Play with him while he is the busiest man

 

He would read her a story before sleep

 

Give her kisses all the time

 

 

**“Daddy I want daddy, I want daddy to braid my hair, I want daddy back bring him back, the angels say he is her, why I can’t see him?”**

 

Jooheon pat at her and says **“my little prince’s I will braid your hair and I will do anything you want”**

 

She shouts at him **“No I don’t want, you are not my dad, you are not my man, I want daddy back”**

 

 

At that moment changkyun enter the room and says **“my dear, stop doing this, your daddy won’t be happy with this, he doesn’t want you to be so sad like this, just stop doing this for yourself”**

 

 

She starts to tear harshly **“why he goes, I want him, why he left me?”**

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

 

He was sitting with his two daughters in the living room brushing yeojoo long hair while wonhee laying in his lap hugging him

 

He smells something sweet and strong

 

He frowns **“why is he smelling this heavily?”**

 

 

Wonhee look to the door and says **“yeojoo let’s go out for little bet”**

 

Kihyun looks at her **“what? No, no one is moving from her”**

 

And as he ends his words hoseok enter the house while he is purling, and his tail is showing

 

This is the first time he sees him like this

 

 **“Mate”** this was what he says with his heavy thick voice

 

Kihyun starts to be scared **“hoseok are you okay?”**

 

 **“he is in his ruts I will take yeojoo to play outside don’t worry,”** wonhee tells him

 

 

He didn’t know why he didn’t feel right

 

**“hoseok you look strange, what’s wrong?”**

 

 **“Mate”** this word was the only word he says the whole process

 

Even when he was knotting him

 

 

 

He takes a long time

 

Kihyun know nothing about alpha’s wolf rut

 

 

He didn’t know what the last thing happens to him when he faints

 

Just picture of hoseok turning to his real figure as a wolf and slap him

 

 

 

 

He woke up with some whispers

 

**“Is he going to wake up daddy?”**

 

 

 

**“Is he sick?”**

 

**“I want to eat the omelet he cooked it’s delicious”**

 

 

He tries to set on the bed but a huge pain walks through his nerves

 

He moans in pain **“god I can’t feel my lower part”**

 

 **“Are you okay? I make tea for you; it will give you some power** ” the older enter to says

 

He frowns in anger **“Do I look like I’m okay?”**

 

The older sigh **“Look it’s my rut, I can’t control it, I became in a rut every 6 moons’ month, it’s my nature”**

 

Kihyun looked at him **“how did you manage it with hyungwon?”**

 

The older didn’t expect such question **“I wear taking some Inhibitors and medication”**

 

 

Kihyun didn’t say a thing he was sitting as if something wrong

**“what’s wrong?”**

 

Kihyun sigh **“my body aching, you scratched me so roughly”**

 

The older looks at him while the younger look so sad

 

**“what’s wrong kihyun this is not the reason you are off like this”**

 

At that moment kihyun start to cry **“you did call my name”**

 

The older frozen

 

**“even your wolf know me, you do love me, even your wolf do, why you don’t just stop being so idiot and take me to you, I need you hoseok, I want you, I hate myself for being such a loser and weak, why is so hard for us to be together”**

 

 

The older felt terrible by the younger words

 

Why he would think like this about himself?

 

**“hey, baby don’t say this to yourself, stop it”**

**“it’s been 5 fucking years, isn’t it enough for you to stop doing those things, I’m sick of all this drama you are doing it, please stop it, I want to be with you and my baby, I suffer much in my life and all this enough for me, now I will give you 2 choices, opening your arm for me our let me go and take my daughter”**

 

Hoseok speak **“No, I won't let you take the girl, but it’s not easy for you to be with me, kihyun I love you and I don’t want to hurt you, you being with me, me the heir of the clan isn’t easy, they won’t accept you, there were many people who tries to killed my omega dad because he is the son of the king of shin kingdom a normal omega, not a werewolf, but my dad and his brothers save him and killed the apostates from the clan, I maybe are strong but I’m not strong enough to save you from thousands of wolfs, maybe they are afraid of me but they won’t lose a chance to kill you, especially that you are from a royal family and the yoo kingdom, the most hated kingdom after park, your  grandparents and the yoo kings before them where killing many of the werewolves and make them slaves, and they use to cut the omegas wombs, kills newborns, rape the omega, and more horrible things”**

 

 

Kihyun says nothing

 

He just stands and turning **“I’m sorry”**

 

And he walks to the bedroom

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **“baba,”** she says as she is sleeping with him in his huge bed

 

 **“yes baby”** he answers her while hugging her and her younger twin to his embrace

 

**“Are you pregnant?”**

 

He sighs and nods **“yes you will have a new sibling after 7 more months”**

 

She sighs **“but I don’t want new siblings, can we give it away and bring daddy back?”**

**“No baby, we can’t”**

**“why not?”**

**“because life doesn’t work the way we want”**

 

She says sadly **“then can we called him shownu if he became a boy?”**

 

He nods and smiles brokenly to her **“as you want, baby”**

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

As he opens his eye, he saw the bed empty beside him

 

He felt horrible, something is going to be wrong

 

He hears some footsteps and wonhee was in front of him

 

Standing in anger and she says **“you idiot alpha I hate you, this is all your fault, dad takes yeojoo with him and run away, he leaves me here because I’m a monster just like you, and I can’t be in the kingdom cause they will kill me, why you give him your feeling from the beginning and knot him if you are going to neglect him, why you make him pregnant with a beast like me, he is in pain because of you, he is broken In half cause he let you and me and go, why did I get born from the beginning, why didn’t I die as my older brothers, why didn’t you kill me as you kill hyungwon, why I’m still alive”**

 

He slaps her **“stop it, wonhee you are clever girl, no you are genius, you know that it’s all out of my control, and I won’t kill my child, you and yeojoo are mine, my baby, I won’t harm you and I won’t let anyone do”**

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

 

**“dad when daddy will come?”**

 

He was sitting in his room in the yoo kingdom

**“when he has done do his works”**

She smiles **“is wonhee coming two?”**

 

 

He was giving her his back putting her cloth in his cabinet while tearing in silence **“yes baby”**

 

He can’t tell her that he runs away and going to back is going to be horrible

 

**“daddy is grandpa is going to love me?”**

 

**“yes, of course, he will, he should”**

 

**“why he should? Isn’t love is something involuntary”**

 

He turns to her with his tearing eye and gaping mouth **“where did you learn this thing?”**

 

She smiles standing in front him **“changkyunii tell me”**

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

3 months and many things change

 

 

Minhyuk became the Son/Lee king

 

While kihyun divorces from his husband and take the lead in ruling the yoo kingdom as the new kingdom

And he was the first omega king and start to change many ministers and expel many other and change many of the horrible laws in the kingdom in just 3 months

 

And his daughter health start to weaken day after the other

 

He knows the reason, but he didn’t want to admit it

 

He brings the best doctors from all the kingdom to heal her, but he couldn’t do anything

 

 

**“Daddy, I want daddy, I want wonhee”**

 

He enters her suite **“what’s wrong baby?”**

 

**“she has fevered your majesty”**

 

He frowns **“It’s been a week; she would die like this”**

**“maybe you should return her to her father”**

 

He turns at those words to see changkyun standing there in front of the door

 

 

He frowns **“how you enter, gets out”**

 

Changkyun sigh **“I’m sorry to tell you my majesty that your guard is the worst, but anyway I’m not here to tell you this I have something to tell you, come with me out”**

 

Kihyun says in anger **“We have nothing to talk about it”**

 

The younger sigh **“I’m afraid we are, it’s about your pup, the younger one”**

 

Wonhee?

He thinks and walks with the younger to exit the room keeping his daughter with the doctor

 

**“what’s wrong with wonhee is she okay?”**

 

The younger sigh rubbing the back of his nick **“well, I don’t know what to tell you, umm , you may not know much about werewolves but she is grown much physically she is now 15 years old, werewolves grow fast from they are kids until they became 18 years old, so if you don’t know that hoseok actually is 19 years old not 35 years old, and she runs as she became in her first rut and she didn’t come back yet”**

 

Kihyun start to see everything blurry and cut the younger off **“stop talking, I can’t handle this anymore”**

 

And he felt fainted

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote shownu & minhyuk short story in other work at the same series so go read it  
> and as i finsh this fiction i will write it as a whole fiction "the story of minhyuk and shownu & the story of kihyun parents & hoseok" it's will be a past story but it will foucs on shownu and minhyuk story

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this chapter then left a comment show me your opinion about the chapter and the story


End file.
